Never Judge A Book
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Jen was always known as the "Annoying Neighbor" to the Mercer Boys, but she had a huge crush Bobby. When he sees her for the funeral, will he think she's annoying now after years of change. I suck as summaries, sorry...Rated T To Be Safe and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Jennifer:)

A/N: This is my first ever Four Brother's Fanfic! I've had this written out for a while now, but I just didn't have the time to really publish it. Anyways, here it is and I hope you like it. Please Review :)

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, Ms. Evelyn." I greeted, walking by the house. I loved Ms. Evelyn. She's been my neighbor since I moved here a couple years ago. She has 3 sons, Jeremiah, Angel, and Bobby. Bobby and Angel really don't seem to like me. They think I'm annoying, which doesn't really phase me.<em>

_"Hello, Jennifer. How are you?" She asked._

_"Good and yourself?" I retort, leaning against the fence._

_"Wonderful," She answered, pulling out bags of groceries from the back of her car._

_"Do you need help?" I asked. She looked into the trunk, then in my direction._

_"Yes please." I smiled, and quickly rushed to help. I reached for two bags filled with food. She closed the trunk, then I followed her into the silent houshold, well it was silent._

_"Bobby, give it back!" Jerimiah begged as the two ran into the kitchen._

_"You shouldn't be keeping a diary." Bobby said._

_"Hi guys," I greeted. Bobby looks at me, annoyed._

_"Hi, Jen." Jerimiah replied. Bobby gives him a nudge. The front door opens, and there's Angel. Both of my crushes are now in the same room, kind of makes me nervous. The brothers are only a year or two apart from each other._

_"Hi Angel." I greeted. His eyes lock with mine._

_"I'm going to go to my room." He said, before heading upstairs._

_"Angel!" Evelyn calls._

_"No, I think I'm going to go home." I said, walking towards the door._

_"Good riddance," Bobby mumbled. I guess he thought I couldn't hear him. I only come visit Ms. Evelyn. She's probably one of my only best friends. I know it's weird but she's always there for me. Of course, I have friends at school but not a lot. My mom isn't home, as usual, but my step dad's there. Why? I shrugged it off, and headed towards my place. Little did I know, my life was going to change._

* * *

><p><span>Present Day<span>

"Doctor, your 10:30 is here." A nurse informed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." I responded. I walk down the hall of the busy hospital, and grabbed the folder from the nurse station. I work in the clinic in the Children's Hospital, and the occasional emergency room if there's no doctors available. Daniella and Amelia Mercer; granddaughters of Evelyn Mercer and daughter of Jerimiah Mercer. They're just here for physicals today. I walk into the room quiet room. "Doctor's in the room." The two girls were on the examining bed.

"Morning Doctor Daniels." Camille greeted.

"Camille, Call me Jen." I said, smirking. "Hey girls."

"Hi" Amelia greeted.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. They both gave me a small nod. "Is everything going good?"

"Yeah,"

"How's school?" I asked, making conversation.

"We made hand turkeys." Daniella said.

"Really? Have you ever seen a real turkey?" I asked. They both shook their head.

"Have you?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah,"

"Was it huge?" Daniella asked.

"Nah, but you know what he did say?"

"What?"

"Gobble Gobble." I said, tickling the sisters making them laugh. After giving them a good laugh, I looked over at Camille. " Is everything normal with the girls?"

"Yeah, except Amelia's been having trouble breathing." She answered.

"Does it sound like wheezing?"

"Kind of,"

"Alright." I began to measure her breathing with the stethescope. "Her chest sounds really tight. Amelia are you coughing after recess?" She gave me a small nod.

"Is evertying going to be alright?"

"Yeah just get these." I handed her a prescription.

"What's this?"

"A inhaler and a spirometry" I answered. "I want her to do the spirometry first then take two puffs of the inhaler then redo the spirometry a few minutes after. We're going to do this for two weeks, and I want you record it then bring it back for a our follow-up. "

"Is there a certain time you want this done?" She asked.

"In the morning before school." I answered.

"What are you checking for exactly?"

"Asthma." I answered. "She shows the symptoms but I just want to be sure."

"Thanks, Jen."

"No problem."

My day was long, but I enjoy every minute of it since I work with kids all day. I shut off my computer monitor, as I put on my jacket.

"You leaving?" I look up and there's Destiny, one of the nurses.

"Yep, I'm off for the night." I said.

"What are your plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Going to see Evelyn to plan thanksgiving."

"You're always at that woman's house." Destiny said, leaning against the doorway.

"Well, She's been there for me through my rough childhood." I informed. "I don't know if I would've made it without her." I grabbed my purse from the locked drawer of my desk.

"I'm just saying, give the woman a break." I smirked, walking past her.

"Destiny, her sons are dicks and don't ever visit her except for her youngest , who lives with her, but he's also busy." I said.

"Alright, I give."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "Page me if you need me." I walk out into the cold November weather. I open the door to my 2008 Ford Escape. I might be only 5'6 1/2 but I love this car.

I knock on the Mercer's front door. The door opens and there's Jackie, the youngest brother of the Mercer Brothers. He's 22 years old, and wanting to have a music career.

"Jackie," I greeted.

" 'sup Jen." He said, giving me a hug.

" Nothing much, just got off work. Your mom wanted to talk about Thanksgiving." I answered. I walked into the quiet house.

"She's in the kitchen." He answered.

"Alright, Cool. How's the music thing?" I asked, playfully punching him in the chest.

"It's getting there."

"By that, You haven't done shit to get your name out there." I chuckled.

"Whatever, I'll get out there." He said.

"Yeah, take it a day at a time." I gave him a pat on the back, then walked into the kitchen."Good evening, Ms. Evelyn."

"Hi, Jen." I gave her a small hug, then walked over towards the cookie jar. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but once I get home I'll cook myself something."

"Nonsense, You're going to eat here." She said, taking the jar from my hands. I smirked, then sat down at the table. She placed a sandwhich in front of me, then sat across with her coffee by her side.

"Alright, Is there anything you don't have that we need to get?" I asked.

"Yes, and I want to get all of that tonight at the store." She said.

"Alright," I said. After finishing my little snack, Me and Evelyn were off to the store down the street. It was empty, and the guy behind the counter was watching television. "If they don't have what we need, then I'll make my way to another grocery store." I skim the shelves looking for the items on her list. I notice at the corner of my eye, two masked men pointing guns.

"Give me the money old man!" One of them said, pointing the gun at the cashier. I look over at Evelyn, and she places her finger of her mouth. I signal for her to come towards me, but she shakes her head. Instead, she signals me to get down. I followed her signal, as a gun shot goes off, making me jump and Evelyn gasp. Footsteps began to come closer to the two of us. I move to the inside of the isle, sitting on the ground. I look up, and she's backing up.

"God will forgive you for your sins." She said, before a gunshot is heard. I hold in my gasp, and my sobs. The footsteps ran out of the store, and I run to Evelyn's side. I quickly called 911, then placed her on my lap. Her blood was soaking my jeans, and getting onto my shirt. I feel for a pulse and there was a small pulse.

"Stay with me, Evelyn." I said. I began to put pressure onto the wound, but when I felt her pulse again, there wasn't one. I hugged her close, and let the sobs come out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Judge A Book**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Jennifer:)

A/N: 1. I wrote this on my phone and just emailed it to myself so if it looks half ass, it's because of the. 2. Thanks for the reviews, Favorites and Reviews. 3. I would like to change her car to a 2005 Ford Escape, just so I can keep it within the movie's time frame. 4. Enjoy Chapter 2 :)

* * *

><p>I watch as they zip up the body bag. Its kind of hard to believe that tonight really happened. They instructed me to sit in the back of the ambulance truck, even though I told them I was fine. Was I fine? Nope, I was sad and angry. Call me crazy but I want the people who did this dead.<p>

"Is it alright if I ask you a few questions" I look up and there's a guy standing there. He had light brown skin with light eyes. I couldn't really make out the color.

"What's there to ask? She's dead, the cashiers dead, so it only means the store was robbed."

"Well, how were you the only one to survive?"

"She told me to get down, and I did. I asked her to come to me and she didn't want to. " I still had the shaking in my voice

"Calm down, what's your name?"

"Jennifer Daniels, I'm a doctor at the childrens hospital clinic." I answered.

"Did you see the guys that did it?"

"No, they were wearing masks" I answered. "It all happened so fast."

"Well can you tell me what happened?"

"Me and Evelyn were going shopping for thanksgiving and all of a sudden two guys in black ski masks walk in. They told the cashier to give them money. At the time,me and Evelyn were unseen. She told me to stay quiet, and I told her to come to me. She shook her head and told me to get down. A gunshot went off, and they must have heard her gasp because footsteps followed after. I hid within the isle, then I saw her back up. She said "God will forgive you for your sins." Then they shot her. Evelyn was a saint, she seriously wouldn't hurt anyone. She puts people before herself. Just make sure you find the guys who did it,alright?"

"We will try our best." He said. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?" I nodded and jumped down from the truck. I watched as they secure the crime scene. I'm just going to sleep and hope it was all a dream.

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty bad. I really don't want to go to work today but I don't think there's a doctor that can take my spot. Also Evelyn wouldn't want me to miss work. I toss the sheets over and looked at my feet. My toes were painted a pretty shade of red. I actually think I might call out of work. I'm calling out, I know I shouldn't but I am. I grabbed my cell phone from the night stand.

"Thank you for calling the childrens hospital clinic, this is destiny."

" Hey, its Jen."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna use one of my sick days today. I'm not really feeling well" I

said.

"You seem fine yesterday," she said.

"Yeah, but it was something that I ate. Can you try to get another doctor in?"

"I can try but since its so close to thanksgiving, people might be away for the

holiday."

"If you can't get anyone to come in, then ill suck it up and come in anyways."

"I will give you a call back after I finish making calls." She said.

"Thanks," I placed my phone on my night table. What am I gonna do? Last night keeps playing I'm my head. The gunshots, our fear, her words. Why did we have to go to the store last night? Why was it her and not me? All I can ask is why?

I get out of the shower, and wrap my towel around my body. My phone vibrates on the night table.

"Did you find someone?" I asked.

"No, everyones busy for thanksgiving." She said.

"What about Dr. Johnson?"

"He's out of the state with his family." She answered.

"Bradshaw?"

"Busy,"

"And you asked everyone?" I questioned, walking out of my room.

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"I didn't ask that new doctor you've been crushing on lately." She said.

"I'm not crushing on him, I just think he's attractive." I informed, walking into my living room. I jump at the sight of the mercer brothers. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I'll call you back,"

"Jen, whats-" I ended the call. I hugged my towel close to me.

"How did you get in?"

" You gave me a key, remember?" Jackie answered.

"Yeah for emergencies, Jackie." I reminded him. My eyes lock with Bobby's. My middle school crush standing in my living room. Both of them I must say. I mostly had a crush on Bobby. I "I'm gonna put some clothes on.". I walked back into my room and went straight for my closet. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop along with a sweatshirt. As I walked down the hallway, I could hear them talking.

"That's not Jen," Bobby

"Jennifer daniels has glasses, a pizza face, and braces." I walk out from my spot.

"Still talking shit, I see" Crossing my arms.

"Look, Mom's dead." Jackie said.

"I know," I said.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Bobby said, getting in my face.

"Get the fuck out of my face," I shoved him causing him to stumble back.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Fuck you, Bobby." I said, walking into the kitchen area. I grabbed my purse and pulled out a cigarette. Yes, I smoke but in my defense being a doctor is stressful. I placed it into my mouth, and walked into the living room for a lighter. Once the cigarrete was lit, it was time for me to take it all in. My old crush was in my house, Evelyn's dead, and I might have to work. Last thing I need right now is for someone to be yelling at me. I flick the ashes into the ash tray. I gave a heavy sigh, and looked at the three brothers. "Me and Evelyn went to the store to get some stuff for thanksgiving. As were were looking on the shelves two guys with masks came in. They robbed the guy then shot him."

"That doesn'-"

"Evelyn gasped, and they heard her. Moments before she told me to get down and to be quiet. I wanted her to hide with me, but she refused." I continued. "Anyways, I saw her back up, she said a few words then they shot her. I called the ambulance, but she was dead before they arrived. I tried everything I could to keep her alive. After that some detective interviewed me, then I came straight home. I was gonna stay home and figure out a way to tell Jack. I guess someone beat me to it." I finished my cigarette and smooshed it into the ashtray.

"What were the words?" Jerimiah asked.

" 'God will forgive you for your sins.' " I answered. I could see each of the brothers tearing up a bit. "If you guys need anything, I'm here for you."

"Wanna help plan her funeral?" Angel asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Judge A Book**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Jennifer:)

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I walk into my silent house. _

_"Jennifer is that you?" My step father called from the kitchen. _

_"Yep," I answered. I walked into the kitchen, and there he was. He had a glass of a clear liquid in front of him. _

_"How was school?" He asked. _

_"Good," I answered. "Do you know when mom's gonna be home?"_

_"Nope," He slurred. _

_"I'm just gonna go to my room." I said. _

_"Alright then." I watched as he took a swig of the liquid. I make my way upstairs and to my room. I sat on my light blue bed spread, then placed my books and notebooks in front of me. I began tackling the small bit of homework we were given. I could feel someone looking at me. I looked up and there's David in the doorway. He leaned against the door frame. "Watcha doin'" _

_"Homework." I answered. _

_"That's cool," I continued to write down the answers. "Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"No," I said, hesitantly. _

_"Why not? You're a very pretty girl."_

_"Thank you?" He walks over towards my bed, and sits at the very edge of my bed. I try not to look into his eyes. "I have to get back to my homework now."_

_"You can surely take a break, and spend quality time with your dear old step dad." He said. _

_"I really have to get this done, David." I said. I could feel is facial expression change. He shoved my things on the wooden floor, making me jump. _

_"Now, Give your father a kiss on the cheek."_

_"No," I answered, with a quiver in my voice. _

_"Now!" He demanded. I jumped at the tone of his voice. I slowly got off of my bed. _

_"I think I hear the phone ringining." I said; my voice quivering. I quickly run towards the door, but he shuts it and steps in front of it. _

_"You're not going anywhere." He grabbed me and slammed me on the bed. I tried to get up but he pushed me down then pinned my arms down. He sat ontop of me; holding my body down. I began to scream as loud as I could. He kissed me on the lips; making my screams muffled. He tried to slide his tongue in my mouth, but I bit it as hard as I could. "You little bitch," He slapped me across my face. The tears appeared as my cheek was stinging. _

_"Help!" I screamed. He covered my mouth, then leaned down. _

_"You scream, and I'll kill you. You tell anyone, and I'll kill you. You got that, Jennifer?" I didn't answer. The aspect of me being terrified took over. "Got it!" I gave him a nod. My innocents was soon taken away from me._

* * *

><p>Present day.<p>

I sat in my car, looking at the pavement. I'm parked in front of Jerry's place; with my feet outside the door. It was after the funeral and everyone's taking it in their own way. She's the only one who knew my secret, and she didn't say a word to anyone. I asked her not to since I was just scared.

"You okay?" The sound of Jackie's voice stops my racing thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking." I answered.

"About?" He asked.

"Stuff," I answered. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright, I guess." I roll my eyes at his nonchalant answer.

"You got a cigarette?"

"Yeah," He reaches in his pocket, then hands me one. I place it in between my lips, and he lights it with his lighter. I blow the smoke to the side."Shit's not gonna be the same."

"I know, it's weird." He said. I flick the ash away from me.

"You know you're always welcome at my place." I said.

"Thanks," He said. I took a few more drags, then I finally killed the flame. I sprayed myself with perfume, to kill the smokey smell. I got out of my car, then closed the door. Jerry was outside along with his wife and daughters. Me and Jackie walked towards them.

"Hey," Jerry greeted. He gave me a small hug, then Camille did the same. "The way you looked at the funeral, I thought you weren't gonna come."

"Yeah, You looked like you wanted to be left alone." Camille added.

"I'm fine, it's just a little surreal." I answered.

"Yeah," Jerry said, in agreement. I bent down.

"Hey, Girlies."

"Hi, Dr. Jen." They both greeted.

"How are you girls today?" I asked. They both gave a small shrug.

"Grandma died,"

"I know," I said. "But you know what she'd want us to do?"

"What?"

"She'd want us to celebrate her life. She wouldn't want to see her granddaughters sad, would she?"

"No,"

"So are you gonna turn those frowns upside down?" I asked, with a small smile. They both flashed a smile. "Just remember, She's always with you. Right here." I pointed to their hearts.

"Alright girls, let's get inside so you can eat something." Camille said. She guided the girls in their home.

"Thanks," Jerry said.

"No problem," I said. "I'm use to working with kids their age."

"You know I saw you," He said.

"Saw me what?" I asked.

"The way you looked at Bobby the other day." He said. "You still like him, don't you?" Jerry knew I had a crush on Bobby when I was younger. Told him a while back, after I became who I am today.

"He's in the past, and I'm looking into the future." I said. "We haven't seen each other in years, but that's not gonna change how he feels about me."

"Yeah, okay." He said, sarcassitcally.

"Now, I regret telling you."

"Regret telling him what?" There was Bobby in his suit.

"about my job." I said.

"What do you do?" Bobby asked.

"I'm a doctor at the Children's Hospital Clinic. Your nieces are one of my many patients."

"Sounds like you're doing well." He said. There was that awkward moment between the three of us.

"I think I'm gonna go in the house," I said, before leaving the guys outside.

* * *

><p>Yeah that last part was weird, and I'm the one who wrote it. I haven't seen the movie in a while, and every time it's on I always catch it towards the end. Anyways, I'm just gonna probably make it up as I go if I can't figure it out. Hope you liked the chapter though.<p>

-Hiphopangel1221

P.S: Thanks for all of the reviews, Alerts & Favorites. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad that I know people are actually reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 4**

I don't own a thing!

A/N: I know it's been a while. I've actually have had this chapter written out for quite sometime, but I wanted to add more. Only reason why I didn't is because I forgot what comes next in the movie. It's been a while since I've seen it, and everytime I catch it, it's the part Jack dies which is sad.

* * *

><p>I'm back to work since I can only stay in my apartment for so long. I also miss the drama that goes around here sometimes. I can truely say work is another escape from it all.<p>

"_Dr. Daniels you're needed at the front desk." _I heard over the intercom. I grabbed my clipboard and walked to the front desk. It's kinda dead today; that's a first. I can only hear the sound of my heels hitting the floor. As I got closer I saw Jack and Bobby Mercer standing there. Bobby was looking at the pregnancy brochures on the desk.

"You excpecting?" I teased. I passed the completed paperwork to Lyla, the receptionist. "Why don't you guys meet me in my office, I have to fetch a file." They gave a nod, and Jack led the way.

"Who was that?" Destiny asked, walking behind the desk.

"You know Jack."

"I'm talking about the other one." She corrected.

"That's Bobby, Jack's brother." I answered, grabbing a new file from the desk. Destiny began to open her mouth. "Don't even speak upon it." I walked down the hall to my office. As usual, Jack's in my seat leaning back in my chair.

"You know you have a great view of the city from here." He said.

"You say that everytime you come to my office."

"Didn't you guys use to give out condoms on the desk out front?" Jack asked.

"No, It was more like I bought you condoms for your small dick." I teased, making Bobby chuckle. "Now move."

"So testy," He moved to the couch near the door.

"What brings you guys here?" I asked.

"We would like to thank you for everyting. " Bobby said.

"No problem; just returning a favor to a woman who helped me." I answered.

"We also want your help." Bobby said.

"With?" I began to look through the file and adding stuff to papers.

"Finding and kill whoever killed Ma." He said. I looked up and Bobby was being serious. I quickly got up, and closed the door.

"You want me to do what?" I questioned.

"He wants you to-"

"I heard him, but you know exactly what will happen to me if I participate in something like this?"

"You'll be satisfied."

"If we get caught then I'll lose my job, Bobby. I actually love my job." I said.

"We won't get caught then." He said.

"I don't think I want risk that." I said. "If you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Jack, I can't believe you reccomended for me to get her to help." He said, rising from his seat.

"Thought she'd help."

"She's too selfish-" I quickly got up from my seat.

"Bobby, I'm the last fucking person to be calling selfish." I hissed.

"Yeah, Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You know what Bobby? Fuck you, I'm in."

"Call you later with a time and place to meet.". What did I get myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 5**

I don't own a thing!

Um sorry for not updating in forever! I promise I'll try to update a few more times before i leave for vacation on July 28th. Umm, You'll probably get sick of me after like the 10th update in a row, but let me know what your thoughts are as a review or PM.

-Hiphopangel1221

* * *

><p>After Bobby and Jack came to my place of work, Jack begged me to stay at their house for at least thanksgiving. I was staying in Jack's room since it was too damn awkward to stay in Evelyn's.<p>

I woke up to someone sitting on me. I turn to see who it was, and it's Jack.

"Jack if you don't get off my back." I threatened.

"Come on, we have to start cooking." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

" 8:30 in the morning." I groaned.

"Fuck that!" I placed my head into the pillow. He started jumping.

"Please?"

"Give me another 3 hours." I begged. Next thing Jack got off of me, and walked out of the room. I turn onto my side, and instantly went back to sleep.

_Splash!_

I woke up to cold water poured onto me. I wipe the water from my eyes, and there was Jack.

"Told you to get up." He said.

"Jack, Your ass better run!" I threatened. He smiled, and ran out the room. I jumped out of my bed and followed him. "Jack, I'm going to fucking kick your ass!" I ran down the stairs, and chased him into the dining room.

"Someone's pissed," I heard Angel comment from the living room.

"Told you Jack it'll wake her up." Bobby said. I stopped, and looked at Bobby.

"You're the one who told him to dump water onto my bed?" I started walking closer to him.

"Yes, and since you're up you can start cooking now." He said. I rang my out on his lap, and smiled.

"Now I can start cooking," I said. Angel started burst into laughter as I walked upstairs.

After taking a quick shower, and putting on a fresh set of clothes. I walked downstairs, and 2 of the Mercer brothers were watching the hockey game. The infamous sport of this household.

"Look who's all dry now." Angel said. I raised my middle finger as I walked into the kitchen. Jack was mashing potatos at the small kitchen table.

"Morning, Sunshine." He said. I shook my head, and sat across from him.

"Do we have any coffee?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, but we do have beer in the fridge." He said.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Well, I just need you to work on the turkey and stuffing since mom always loved your stuffing." He said. I shrugged, and walked towards the sink. It had a defrosted turkey in it. I let out a small sigh. Guess it's time to get to work.

I let out a sigh of relief when I pulled out the turkey. I'm finally done after spending two and a half hours doing this. I reached into my jacket, grabbed my pack of cigarettes, and pulled one out. I walked outside, and lit the cigarette. I inhaled the smoke and let it blow out through my mouth. I seriously need to quit smoking, shit's not good for me.

I take few more puffs, then put it out. I walked back into the home, and I could hear yelling from the living room. I quickly ran into the living room, it's Jerry and Angel wrestling on the ground. I lean against the doorway and roll my eyes.

"Angel, for someone who's gone through bootcamp and shit, you fight like a bitch." I called out; making Jack and Bobby laugh.

"Shut up, Jen! I don't fight like a bitch." I laugh, and walk into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I placed the salad onto the table. I stood across from Jack, who was sitting next to Angel. We each held each others hand as we bowed our head.<p>

"Heavenly Father, our Lord and Savior. Thank you for this day. Thank you for bringing us together. Amen." We all sat down, and began filling our plates with food. I looked up at Jack; his gaze meets with mine. I look at the empty chair and so did the rest of the Mercer brothers. I let out a sigh, and start to eat my food.

"_Jennifer," _I looked up and there's Evelyn. "_You're like the daughter I've always wanted. You need to stop working yourself to death to forget the past before you end up with me upstairs. Why don't you talk to that handsome doctor you kept talk about."_ I blushed at the statement. She smiles, making me smirk a little. I could feel the tears coming. What happened years ago is a sensitive subject and it's hard to talk about.

"Fuck this, Lets go play some hockey." Bobby said, slamming his fork down onto his plate. I didn't bother to look up from my plate, I really wasn't in the mood to be questioned about my feelings. "I want to see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"It's cold out, man!" Angel protested. "I didn't come all this fucking way to play some damn hockey!" I heard the chairs push away from the table, and footsteps leaving the room.

"Jen, You comin'?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna put this food away and then call my job back. Besides I don't want to take away from your guy time with your brothers." I said.

"You know you're like a sister to me, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I should sit this one out."

"Alright," He said. I hear the door open, and finally raised my head from my plate. I wiped the tears away, and grabbed the plates from the table. I placed the plates onto the counter, and when I turned around, there was Bobby. I jumped back a little bit.

"Bobby, Can you not give me heart attack?" I asked. I try to walk by him, but he grabs me. "What the-"

"You weren't excluded from this family outing." He placed me over his shoulder. Since when did he consider me family?

"Bobby put me down!" I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nope, Jackie wants you to come." He said. He opened the door, and I grab onto the frame.

"I have stuff to do, and he knows that." I said. He yanked my body, causing me to release the door frame. "I need my coat."

"No you dont," he said.

"Bobby it's like cold as fuck out here." I whined.

"Suck it up." He placed my body onto the ground, and put me into the backseat. I look at Jackie.

"It was the only I could get you to come with us." He said.

"I don't know how to play fucking hockey." I said, hugging my body. Wearing a sweater, and jeans didn't really help. Bobby tossed me a sweatshirt, and a hat. I quickly put on the sweatshirt, and hat. I could get sick from not wearing the proper clothing for the cold weather.

* * *

><p>I stood on the side of the ice while the boys played Hockey. My body was shivering from the cold. I asked to be left in the car but they basically carried me out. I held my body, trying to keep myself warm. One of the player skated my way.<p>

"What's up, mami?" He asked. "What's a pretty woman like you standing here alone?"

"Minding my damn business," I hissed. "Why don't you get back to your game, papi chulo?"

"Are you gonna flirt with the girl or get back to the game?" Bobby questioned.

"Yo, Can I get your number?"

"No," I said.

"Why are you playing hard to get?" He asked. Before I could answer, Bobby and Angel skated in front of me.

"Leave the girl alone." Angel ordered.

"And if I don't?" They moved closer to him.

"Yo, She's not even work it." His friend said from behind him.

"Whatever, let's get back to the game."


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 6**

I don't own a thing!

Here's another update for you guys! I'll probably update again reallllly soon, since i really do feel bad for waiting so long to update. Hope you guys forgive me :)

-Hiphopangel1221

* * *

><p>"That guy practically shit his pants when you two approached him." Jack said, walking through the door. I let out a small smile.<p>

"Thanks, Angel and Bobby. Maybe the Mercer men aren't all assholes." I joked.

"Fuck you," Bobby said. My phone began to go off on the night table.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello, I'm calling for a Jennifer Daniels and the Mercer Familiy." The man said.

"Um, This is Jennifer." Turns out the guy is calling about the will, and we have to go see him tomorrow. I hung up my phone, and look at the boys.

"Who was that?" Jackie asked.

"Evelyn's lawyer, he wants to meet up with all of us tomorrow." I said, before walking back into the kitchen. I started putting the food away, when I noticed Bobby in the door frame.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm good." I answered. "Thanks again for what you did back there."

"No problem," He said. As I continued to place food into the fridge, I notice he was still there. "I apologize for this morning," I looked up at me. Did Bobby Mercer actually apologize? Hell has frozen over.

"Um, It's okay; I guess I had to get up." I replied. What is he up to?

"You know Ma was always happy when you came over." He said, moving to the table. "It was like she had someone to help her around the house."

"Not like I really wanted to be home." I mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Nothing; I enjoyed Evelyns company." I said. I placed the 5 plates into the sink, and ran them in hot water. "Um, have you started looking for Evelyn's killer?" He shook his head.

"Nope, I don't know where to start." He said.

"Maybe we'll find something out tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, Hopefully." He gets up from the table, and walks into the living room. I stop the water, and stare at the dishes. What is up with him?

After I finished washing dishes, I heard yelling coming from the living room.

"Loco Ono ain't staying in this house." Bobby yelled from the other room.

"Bobby! Cállate pendejo (Shut up Asshole)!" I quickly run into the living room.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the two. They both look at me, and then at each other.

"Well, Angel decided La Vida Loca is gonna stay here." I look at her.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. He looked at me with a 'Really?' look. "You speak spanish?"

"Si," She said.

"Cómo te llamas? (What's your name?)"

"Me llamos Sophie.(My name is Sophie,)"

"Cuál es el problema? (What's the problem?)

"Bobby no me deja quedarme aquí, a pesar de que es la casa de Ángel también.(Bobby won't let me stay here, even though it's Angel's house too.)

"Stop with all this Spanish shit." Bobby hissed.

"Lo siento por el comportamiento de Bobby, que puede ser un pendejo a veces." (I'm sorry for Bobby's behavior, he can be an asshole sometimes.**)**

"Usted no tiene que decirme." (You don't have to tell me.) She replied.

"También es la época del mes, así que está un poco en el lado gruñón." (It's also his time of the month, so he's a little bit on the grumpy side.). We both let out a small snicker at my comment.

"What did you say to her?" Bobby asked.

"Girl talk,"

"Can we please just please talk about this?" Angel asked.

"No, we can't. Get La Vida Loca out of here." Bobby said. From there the two started arguing. I roll my eyes, and whistle. The two brothers look at me.

"Sophie, you're welcome to stay here."

"What?"

"Thank you, Jen." Angel said, hugging me. I push him away.

"No problem, but I don't want to hear no fucking sex noises going on. These walls are fucking thin, and the first time I hear that shit you're gone!" I said, harshly. Bobby looked at me, and huffed. "Really Bobby? It's not like one more person staying in this house is gonna kill us."

"It just might," He said, brushing past me.

* * *

><p>The next day, I sat in between Jack and Jerry. He basically read off what was in her will, but it was hard to really pay attention since it's hard to believe she was gone.<p>

"So how much do we get?" Jack asks. I guess Bobby was reading my mind because he smacked Jack upside his head.

"Really Jack?" I growled.

"It's just the contents of your mother's safety deposit box." The lawyer says "I'll let you go through it." I watch him as he walks away from the five of us. We all look at the box, and Bobby grabs it. He hands Jerry and Jack their birth certificates. He hands me a fat envelope with my name on it.

"What's this?"

"Hell if i know." Bobby said. I look at it, and finally put it in my bag.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, but not now." I said.

"Here it is." Bobby says, with some clip of money in his hand. Bobby began to divide the money into 4's. He hands Jerry one, Angel another, and places a pile in front of me. Wait, ME?

"What about me?" Jack asked. Bobby looked through the box and pulled out a necklace.

"Here you go, sweetheart. This will look nice on you." Bobby says. We all burst in laughter.

"Let's go. I got something I want to show y'all." Jerry said. As we walked out, I took the necklace from Jack and gave him the money. We both smiled and he wrapped his arm around me.

* * *

><p>Jerry brought us to an abandoned building; a place where you'd see most crackheads located. This was his dream that he told me a about while ago. I look over and start laughing.<p>

"Jack," Jack was peeing on the floor.

Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?" Jack asked. I shook my head lauging.

_Later on that night!_

I followed Bobby and Angel into the bar with Jerry and Jack not far behind. Bobby wanted a bar since we all need a drink.

"Johnny, bring us some shots for my brothers and the lovely lady."

"Coming right up," Johnny responded. We had two rounds of shots, and little Jackie is drunk.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." I let out a small chuckle, as I shook my head.

"Fucking lightweight." I said, before taking a sip of my beer.

"That's yo' brother." Jerry tells Bobby. Bobby just nods his head at the comment.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack."

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jacks got fans. Jacks got a lot of fans." Jack replies. I shake my head, and pat his back .

"What's happenin' John?" Bobby asked, looking at the bartender..

"There's been rumors going around here that whoever killed your mom were a couple of gang bangers." he answered. We all look up at Johnny. I notice Jerry shake his head.

"Bobby No; Let the cops handle it."

"Why?" I asked. "Half the cops in this city are crooked or just plain retarded."

"Yeah, they wouldn't be able to find a damn whore house underground if they were to looking for a bust!" Jack added. The two brothers began to argue, and I look at Jackie. He looks as if he's about to tip over. I hand him my glass of water, and he takes a sip.

"You do whatever the hell you want. But don't come cryin' to me when one of ya get shot! And Jen." I look up at him once he said my name. "I'm suprised at you."

"Jerry, You sit here and say wait for the cops to handle it. The cops aren't gonna do shit about it, but throw it out. If we want to have justice, we have to do it ourselves."

"Well said." Bobby said. Jerry shook his head, and walked out the bar.

* * *

><p>We crowd around the trunk of Bobby's car. He popped it open, and looked at Angel.<p>

"You got any fire on ya?"

"Naw man, security and shit at the airport." Angel answered. Bobby let out a sigh, and pulled a cloth from the trunk.

"Man, be careful with this, this is my baby." He removed the cloth and there was a gun. Angel took it, and cocked it. "That's loaded, little brother; You carry the gas." He hands Jack the red gas can.

"We're gonna do the gas thing?"

"Yeah, we're gonna do the gas thing." Bobby mocked. I roll my eyes, as I hugged my body. Bobby grabs a shot gun and two flashlights, handing one to Angel. Before Bobby closes his trunk, however, Jack stops him.

"Whoa, don't I get a weapon?" Bobby looks at Jack the at me. He reaches in and hands him a crowbar.

""Here ya go sweetheart, and-"

"I don't need one, I've got my own." I reached into my boot, and pulled out my 9mm.

"Where and Why do you have a gun?" Angel asked.

" I know a guy, and it's for self defense." I said.

"Defense from what?"

"This is detriot, do you really have to ask?" I said. They both shrugged. "Can we go now?"

"Let's do this," Bobby said, closing his trunk. We walked into the building with Bobby leading us. The two brothers flash lights.

"Detroit Police! Everyone freeze!" They yelled. I could here the chaos going on inside the place. We walked in as the young kids were trying to escape.

""Five O! Anyone underage best get the fuck out of here!" I said, as they ran past.

"What the hell are you doing standing around, get out of here before I put a bullet in your ass!" We each peeked out heads out from the door way.

"Popos is here. You better run; Man these white cops is crazy." Bobby said in a high pitched voice. "They killed Corbin, they killed."

"Everybody put your fucking hands up!" Angel yelled.

"Detriot Police! I wanna see your fucking hands in the air! Every last one of you!" Bobby yelled. As we walked down the hall, they pushed couple teens down. I pushed past them and found the guy we were looking for, A black kid wearing baggy army pants, white shirt underneath a army coat and matching bandana.

I pushed the gun to his head, making him sit down in his seat.

"What the hell ya want? Ya'll aint no cops." He whined. Bobby began to dump gasoline onto his lap, then handed it to Angel. Bobby stuff his mouth with a cloth.

"When I'm talking you listen, Alright?" He nodded.

"Do you know why we're here?" Bobby asked. He said something but it muffled.

"Since you aren't gonna tell my friend what we want to know, I'm gonna let him light your ass own fire." I take Jackie's cigarette and take a drag. I hand it to Bobby. "We're just gonna watch you run around like a chicken with it's head cut off; lighting all of your little friends on fire. Is that what you want?" He shook his head.

"Which one of your boys shot up a liquor store on 104th street?" Angel asked. Muffled words. " Police got witnesses, so don't hit us with no bullshit."

"Hey tough guy, now you can talk; you better starting saying what we want to hear." Bobby threatened. I took the gag out of his mouth, and handed it to Bobby.

"Speak," I said.

"That shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker. Ain't nobody playing ball when that shit when down." The kid answered.

"How do you know no one plays basketball if your ass wasn't there?" I asked.

"Those people were shot at 11 and they turn the court lights out at 10." I look at Bobby for the next move. He looks at his watch, then at the kid.

"C'mon!" Bobby grabbed the kid's shirt.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" The kid yelled, in fear.

"Where going for a ride." Bobby answered.

"Stay in school, fuckers." I said, following him out.

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice evening." Jackie added.

We arrived on the court, and the lights were still on .

"It's 10:02 and these fucking lights are still on." Bobby says "Let's pop this motherfucker right now." I look at Jack, who's looking at me. I watched as Bobby and Angel drag him away.

"Wait! They gonna turn off." He said, trying to reason.

"You fuckin lied to me." Bobby says. I turn, and the lights were turned off.

"Bobby," I called; I nudge Jack. He turns and sees the lights off.

"Bobby!" Me and Jack yelled. Bobby turns and looks at us. I point towards the dark court.

"You're lucky."

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the house, and everyone is ready to crash. Angel and Sophie head upstairs; and Jack follows. Tomorrow, we're gonna review the tape of that night. I don't want to but I'm being forced.<p>

"Good work tonight," Bobby said. "Didn't think you had it in you." I smirked.

"I didn't know I had it in me." I said, laughing.

"Tell me the truth were you actually gonna pull the trigger?" I shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know." He laughed. "It was just pure anger."

"Well, It was good." He said. I smiled, and shook my head. He walked closer to me; we were basically face to face. He gives me a kiss on the lips, and I quickly pull away.

"Um I need to get some sleep for tomorrow. Big day, right?" I moved past him, and went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 7**

I don't own a thing!

* * *

><p>"He kissed you?" Destiny asked. I nodded my head, looking at some paperwork.<p>

"Yes,"

"Then did you have some hot sex after?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"No, I pulled away and went upstairs." I answered.

"Why didn't you have sex with him?"

"Because I'm not that kind of girl, Destiny." I replied. "Besides, He's the guy who thought I was annoying when we were younger."

"So, you could've made up for old times sake." I shake my head, and walk into my patients room. Thank god I called into work, otherwise I would be reliving that whole shooting. As much as I want to find Evelyn's killer, I just don't want to watch it over again; it wasn't a good experience.

After I finished examining my patient, I walked straight to my office. My cellphone began going off on my desk.

"Hello?"

_"You still at work?"_ Jack asked.

"Yeah, I should be here for another hour then another doctor is gonna come in. How was the meeting with the manager?"

_"Couldn't stand to watch it." _He said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm glad I got called in today." I said, chuckling. "Did you find out anything new?"

_"Yeah; We're gonna hit up this basketball game, and we might find our guy." _

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour Jackie." I said.

_"Later, Jen." _I hung up my phone. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. I look up and there's Dr. Edwards, the guy Destiny accused me of liking.

"Sorry to disturb you but I need your opinion on some paperwork." He said. I nodded, and walked from behind my desk.

"What's up?"

"I looked at the symptoms of this patient and she's show signs for influenza but it looks like a case of pneumonia."

"Well, Is the patient having trouble breathing?" I asked.

"Nope, Just a fever of 103 and body pain." He said. "But she is coughing a lot."

"Well, To me it sounds like the flu. So just prescribe antibiotics, and if it gets worse then bring her back." I said.

"Thank you, Dr. Daniels."

"Just call me Jen." I said, before walking back to my desk.

"Um, May I ask you another question Jen?"

"You just did," I chuckled. He let out a small chuckle as well.

"Well, I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow night?" I stopped, and looked up at him.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He stood in the doorway, and smiled.

"I guess I am." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'll call you tonight to let you know if I'm free or not." I replied.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." He left the room, and I must be blushing so hard. Destiny walked into the room.

"How come you get two guys wanting you, and I can't even get one?" I started laughing.

* * *

><p>I walked through the door of the Mercer home.<p>

"Don't get to comfortable because we're about to leave." Bobby said, putting on his jacket.

"Alright," I said, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle, and walked back into the living room. "What did you guys get from the manager.?"

"She was set up," Angel said.

"Who would want to set her up?" I asked.

"We don't know, but we're gonna find out tonight." Bobby aswered.

"At the basketball game?" I asked. He nodded.

"Bastard might be there." I shrugged.

We entered the school gymnasium, and it was a full crowd.

"How are we doing this?" I asked.

"Yeah, What's the plan Bobby?" Angel added.

"We're gonna wing it," He said.

"We're always winging it." Jeremiah complained.

"We're going to get killed." Jack said.

"What do you mean 'we,' white boy?" Angel asked.

I shook my head at the banter, and we all disperse. I stayed with Jackie to scoop out the guy, while Bobby stopped the game. The buzzer goes off, and everyone is pissed.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." I said, in Jackie's ear.

"Ya think?" I shake my head, and look in the crowd. I tuned Bobby out, and scanned the crowd. I notice a kid in blue moving through the crowd.

"Jack," I pointed the kid in blue. We both make our way towards the exit, and he was already in the halls. "You!" He ran.

"Hey! No running in the halls!" Jack yelled as we chased him. He rams into the door, and Angel opened the door. Jack and I quickly grabbed him.

"Get off of me!" The kid yelled.

"You got something to tell me youngster?" Angel asked, taking the arm from my grasp. "Let Bobby know," I nodded. I ran back into the gym, and Bobby was still being an ass to a room full of people. I whistled, and he looked at me. I nodded towards the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your time." Bobby said, exiting the court. I grabbed his hand, and brought him out to where the kid was. I let go once we arrived.

"Bobby, Keenon." Angel introduced them, never taking his eyes off the kid.

"What's his name, Keenon?" Bobby asked.

Each of us looked a him with a stern look.

"Damian." He told us. "He's my brother."

"No shit?" Bobby said, "These are my siblings." There he goes claiming me as his sister. Keenon looked at us all. I don't really blame him since it's just one weird mix of people.

"No, dog, he's my_ real _brother."

"These _are_ my real siblings." He said. " "This is Angel, I'm Bobby, this is Jack, Jeremiah, and Jennifer."I grab Keenon's backpack

"Hey!"

"Fuck off," I said, as I began searching through it. I noticed a piece of paper and handed it to Jerry.

"We got something." He announced.

"It's just down the street. I know where it's at." Bobby said. "Don't worry Keenon. We just want to talk to him."

"Nice grades." I complimented. I tossed him his backpack. "Stay in School,"

"What is this? Aluminum?" Jerry asked, looking at his chain. I let out a small snicker, as I leave the school. They walk towards my car, and sit in the drivers seat. We basically decided to take my car since I didn't feel like moving it to let Bobby out.

(***********************)

We sat in my car for almost an hour since we're basically waiting for the witness.

"Let me out Jen, I got gymnastics." The three brothers burst into laughter, but I look into the mirror.

"Ahh, Jerry going to put on his tutu and jump around?" Bobby teased. I unlocked the door, letting him out.

"Man, shut up. I have to get the girls to gymnastics on time. I have a schedule to keep!"

"Jerry, Just go that way Camille doesn't kill you and the girls won't be late." I said.

"At least someone understands." He said. "Y'all call me later and tell me what y'all got."

"Will do,"

"Oh and Jen, Is their doctors apointment tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Yes, and be on time please." I joked.

"So you're a doctor?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I work at the children's clinic/ hospital." I answered.

"Any cute nurses?" I look back at him.

"I'm telling Sophie." I said.

"It's him!" We rush out of my car.

"Yo Damian." Bobby shouted, taking out his gun. The guy looked back and ran to the elevator. It closed just before they got there. "Tell us what floor it stops on." I watched Bobby and Angel head up the stairs.

"I'm gonna wait outside," I said.

"Why?"

"I think I know how this is gonna end." I said, before walking out the building. I pulled out a cigarette, and began smoking it.

I hear a few gunshots come from upstairs. I look up, and Damien is hanging out the window on a rope. I move away from the building and stepped a few steps to the side. He soon fell, and it wasn't pretty. He was moaning in agony. I took one last puff and tossed my cigarette.

"You must be freezing," I said.

"Call an ambulance!" He said. I smiled, and shook my head. I leaned down next to him.

"Can't do that." I asked.

"Please!" He said. I hear the door opens and there brothers walk out.

"Do you know why we're here Damian?"

"Come on man!" Damian took a deep breath. "Call me an ambulance!"

"I told you Damien, I can't do that." I said. "How about this, you tell us what we want to know and I'll help you since I'm in the medical profession; I can easily fix that leg of yours. Give me a name."

"I didn't shoot no one!" He said.

"Now now that doesn't answer my question, Damien. Do you want my help or not? If so, I need a name." I asked.

"If we leave, ain't no one else gonna hear you out here either." Angel added.

"Ain't gonna make it far with that leg." Jack said,

"Just give us a damn name, man!" Bobby demanded.

"Come on, man. I can't say nothin'!" Damian said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I guess we can leave boys. Baby boy over here doesn't want my help." I said, getting up. I walked a few feet and the guys follow.

"Are you really gonna help him?" Angel asked.

"No, the most I'm gonna do is call 911." I answered. I look over at Jack, who's looking back Damien.

"Don't look back," Angel hissed.

"How sure are you that he's gonna say something?" Bobby asked.

"In 3..2..1.."

"Wait!" Damien yelled.

"Told ya." I walked back, and leaned down.

"Yes, baby boy." I said.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, and if you call the ambulance."

"Now someone's speaking rationally." I said, hitting his bad leg. He winced at the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 8**

I don't own a thing!

Hello Everyone, I know I've updated this story wayyyy too much but I'm trying to make it up to you guys for when I neglected this story. Anyways...I know many of you are wondering when is it really gonna become a Bobby and Jen love besides the kiss that shared. SPOILER! Bobby will get jealous!

I'm not gonna lie this isn't my favorite chapter, well I only hate the ending part but other than that it's alright. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I've actually responded to some of your reviews via PM .

ON WITH CHAPTER 8!

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the Casino restaurant, and placed it in park.<p>

"Stay in the car," Bobby said.

"I was planning on it," I mummbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Go in," He rolled his eyes, and got out of the car. I grabbed my cellphone from my purse and dialed Dr. Edwards's number.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't call." He said. I let out a small giggle.

"Why is that?"

"You seemed unsure about it earlier, that's all." He answered.

"Well, I would like to go on a date with you."

"Great," He said, with a little excitement. I look up and the door flies open.

"Err, I have to go. We'll talk more tomorrow." I said. We exchanged our quick goodbyes, and I tossed my phone in the cup holder. The doors open and the guys rush into the car.

"Follow that car!" Bobby demanded. I pressed the gas, and thats when the bullets were flying.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"You're not driving fast enough." Next thing I knew Bobby's foot slammed into mine.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Switch seats." He said.

"Not while I'm driving," I protested.

"Now!" I roll my eyes. We both make our way into the opposite seat. I quickly put on my seatbelt because by the way he slammed his foot against mine, there was no way he was gonna go the speed limit.

I head a gunshot come from behind me, and it was Angel shooting out the window .

"You got 'em!" Bobby yelled in surprise. We pulled next to the car, and they slammed into us; sending us spinning. I know for a fact this is the last time I'm gonna let Bobby drive my car.

Once we stopped spinning, Angel goes to sit on the window and starts shooting at the car up ahead, trying to hit one of them or at the tires. The snow was now falling harder and faster and since no salt trucks had come by yet, the roads were slippery. The killers are soon shooting back and Bobby swerves side to side. Angel almost fell out of the car, Bobby grabbing Angel's pants and I grab shirt.

"Get your ass back in the car!" Bobby yelled as he tried to controlled the car and bring Angel back into the car. We all managed to pull him in.

"Bobby, let's just stop the car. Bobby, let's stop!" Jack cried.

"Shut up Jack!" Bobby yelled. I could feel us going faster.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" I yelled back.

"Shit, I'm out." Angel said.

"Bobby Mercer, I swear if you fuck up my car-"

"I'm not gonna fuck up your car." He yelled. I reached into my glove compartment, and pulled out my gun.

"Here Angel." I said, handing it to him.

Angel took it and continue to shoot the killers. He must have gotten the driver because their car began to just as Bobby turns the wheel and slams against them making them both spin with each other. Then, the car flips over several times before it finally came to a sliding stop a few yards away. Bobby stopped the car and shut it off. He and Angel got out, both with their guns out and walked towards them. Me and Jackie both get out and follow.

"Jen and Jackie, stay here." He ordered. I could barely see a thing because of the snow. Me and Jackie stood there.

"You okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just looked scared out of his mind, and I really don't blame him. We could hear grunts coming from where the car was broken down, then a few gun shots. Coming from the flurry of snow was Bobby and Angel.

"Let's go!" Bobby said. I grabbed Jackie's hand, and we ran towards my car. I got into the backseat with Jackie, who still looked scared.

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong, Jen?" Evelyn asked. I looked up at her, and shook my head.<em>

_"Nothing." I wiped my tears away, trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying._

_"Come on in, let me make you some coco." She said, leading me into the house. I walked straight into the kitchen. I sat at the table, and Evelyn walked in. I looked down, until I heard a mug touch the table. "What's wrong, Jen?"_

_"Nothing,"_

_"Something's wrong." She said. I look down once again, and I feel a hand touch mine. "You can tell me."_

_"And you promise not to tell anyone, not even the police."_

_"The police! What's going on?"_

_"Ms. Evelyn, You have to promise." I said, as my voice started to break._

_"I promise, now tell me." I sighed._

_"My step-father..." My voice trailed off._

_"Come on Jen, you can tell me." I let out a bigger sigh._

_"He's been doing things to me." I said._

_"What kind of things?"_

_"Touching me," I said, hesitantly._

_"Are you telling me that he's molesting you?"_

_"More than that sometimes."_

_"Jen, I have to call the cops." She said._

_"No!" I yelled. "He'll kill me. Please don't tell!"_

_"Jen, i want you to stay here until your mom gets home." She said. I nodded._

* * *

><p>I walked back into the room, and Jackie was sitting on the bed with his guitar.<p>

"How do I look?" I was wearing a short black dress that I found in my closet this morning, and I had a pair of black pumps.

"You look nice," He said. "Where ya going?"

"On a date," I said.

"With who?"

"A coworker." I said. "He's taking me to dinner at the fancy restaraunt downtown."

"He better have you home by 9 or he's gonna get his ass kicked." I laughed.

"I'm driving myself, and I'll come home when i want to." I said, ruffling up his hair.

"Oh, You look nice." Sophie said, standing in the doorway.

"Thank you. Going out on a date, wish me luck sophie." I said, walking past her. I walk down the stairs, and there's Bobby and Angel.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I said, grabbing my jacket. "Don't wait up." I opened the door, but Bobby closes it .

"Who are you going out with?"

"Someone, now move." I ordered. I opened the door, and quickly walked to my car.

When I arrived at the restaraunt, Dan was standing outside the restaraunt.

"Hey," I said. I gave him a hug, smelling his masculine cologne.

"Wow, you look beautiful." I blushed.

"Thank you, you're looking good too."

"Shall we go eat." I nodded and he walked me into the place.

* * *

><p>Jackie's POV<p>

The three of us sat in the car outside of a restaraunt. The restaraunt that Jen was going to for her date.

"She's gonna kill us," I said, leaning back in the seat.

"No she's not," Bobby said. We could see her in the window, and she looked happy. She was smiling, and laughing.

"Why do you care anyways?" I asked. "Didn't you always call her annoying and what not."

"Jack, Shut up!" He yelled. "Let's go."

"Let's go where?"

"We're gonna stop this little date," Bobby said, getting out of the car.

"Woah, Bobby I don't think we should do that." Angel said, butting into the conversation.

"Why not? She needs to be focused on finding out who Ma's killer is." He said, walking across the street.

"This isn't gonna end well." I said, following him.

* * *

><p>Jen's POV<p>

"I'm so glad you agreed to come out with me." He said.

"I'm glad I did too," I said, looking into his eyes. He placed his hand ontop of mind, and I smile. He leaned into kiss me.

"Excuse me sir there will be none of that in here." I familiar voice said. I look up and there's Bobby with his brothers minus Jerry.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to have dinner with you guys." He answered. He grabbed one of the menus, and began looking down it.

"Um, Dan this is my aquaintance Bobby and his brothers." I said, sharply.

"Nice to meet you guys." Dan put his hand out, but Bobby just gave him a look. I grabbed Bobby's jacket and lead him towards the rest rooms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you,"

"No, what's the real reason?"

"Jen, How are you gonna forget the kiss we shared the other day." He said.

"Remember you kissed me, and since when was I your property. You know what, we're gonna finish this later. Now leave!"

"No!" He walked past me, and went back to the table. Dan wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Dan?" I asked.

"He left, He said he'll call you." Angel said, eating a piece of bread. I look at each of the Mercer brothers.

"Outside now!" I said, pointing towards the door.

"We're not kids," Jack said.

"Now!" I growled. Jack and Angel got up from there seats. Angel grabbed the basket of bread, and walked out with this brothers. I sighed, and sat down. "Check please."

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

I walked into the house, slamming the door behind me. I'm beyond pissed right now. The brothers walk into the house.

"That was so fucking humilating!" I yelled.

"Calm down, it wasn't even that serious." Bobby said, sitting on the couch.

"Wasn't that serious? You came in, uninvited, and ruined _my_ date!" I said.

"He wasn't any good for you anyways." He said.

"How do you know Bobby! He could've been the perfect guy for me, but I won't be able to know that will I?"

"Jen-" I turned to Jackie.

"And why would you tell him where the hell i was going?" I asked.

"It slipped." He said. I shake my head, and head into Jackie's room. I hear the door open and there's Bobby. "Get out."

"No, because you're overreacting!"

"No, what you did was fucked up!" I yelled. "Why do you care all of us sudden now, Bobby? I couple years ago, I was just the annoying bitch from across the street. Why does it change now?" He kissed me again. I pulled away and slapped him in his face.

"Ow," He said.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said.

"What do you mean you dont' know?" I asked.

" I like you Jen," He finally said. "I saw you the other day, and-"

"And what?"

"I don't know, it's like I instantly fell for you."

"Bullshit Bobby." I blurted.

"Wh-"

"There's no way in hell that you've instantly got feelings for me. So why don't you just leave the room and close the door behind you." He did just that, but I could tell that he was pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 9**

I don't own a thing!

Since I got lazy in actually looking up spanish, I decided to just **BOLD **whatever they're saying in spanish. Sooo...

**BOLD=**_ Spanish_

_ALSO...I neeed more ideas to make this a BobbyxJen story. Leave it in the reviews please && The updates will be a lot faster. :)_

* * *

><p>So there's still tension from last night with me and Bobby. We haven't spoken nor have we looked at each other. I have every right to be mad, and he knows it! I was on a date with a good guy, and he comes to break it up because of a meaningless kiss. Then he has the nerve to tell me that he instantly fell for me when he saw me again. Everything that comes out his mouth just seems like pure bullshit. He treated me like crap when we were younger, and even when my step father started getting his way with me. No matter how many times Evelyn told him to cool it, he kept going. It hurt to know the guy I liked was giving me a hard time through a really tough time. I just don't know what to think.<p>

I walk into my office, and placed my purse into the drawer. I hear a slight knock on the door, and there's Dan.

"Look, I apologize for last night. I didn't know they were coming, and-" In that moment, I felt his lips press against mine. They were soft, and he smelled of the same cologne. When he pulled away, I was breathless. Something about the kiss didn't feel right.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that last night but I never got the chance." He said.

"Um, it's good."

"Maybe we can go out another night." He said. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll just let you know when." I answered. I watched as he walked away, and kissing him didn't feel right. Maybe it was because I was caught off guard or something. I walk around to sit at my desk, and Destiny walked in.

"Kissing at the workplace? You dirty girl." She teased.

"He kissed me." I corrected.

"As I said, You have two guys while I have none." I let out a chuckle.

"Something about that kiss didn't feel right, Des." I confessed.

"What do you mean? Like it felt like he had herpes or-"

"Not that. You know that feeling you get when you kiss the right guy?" She nodded. "I didn't get that from him."

"Well which ever one you don't want, I'll have." I shake my head as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I walked through the door of the Mercer household, the men were sitting in the living room. They look at me, except for Bobby.<p>

"Hey Jen." Jack greeted.

"Hi." The tension was still thick in the air. It was awkward just standing there with him sitting there. "I think I'm just gonna go upstairs."

"Don't get comfortable, we're leaving." Bobby finally said.

"Where we going?"

"Don't worry about it." He said, harshly. I roll my eyes.

(~~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~)

So Me, Jack, and Bobby got of my car. Angel was stuck at home dealing with Sophie since she was complaining about him never being there.

"I don't know about this," I finally said, breaking our silence.

"Just get the damn key," Bobby said. I exhaled through my nose, keeping my anger in. After getting the key, we headed upstairs. I opened the door to the apartment, and let the ransacking begin.

I had to admit it was bit neat for a couple of killers, and not too many bad electronics. I walked into the the master bedroom. I was looking through everything, and anything. I opened the drawers and there was nothing important. Just condoms, bills, CD's and a wad of cash. I took the cash, and started counting it. It was 1200 dollars. Who leaves this around the house? I placed the wad into my pocket. I'll split it with Jack later. I got onto my knees, and looked under the bed. Nothing but dirty clothes and empty bottles. I walk towards the closet, and it was neat. I began pulling boxes off the shelf. There were full of important.

Before I close the closet door, I noticed something on the floor. It was a a briefcase or some sort. I bend down, and open it. There were guns. One had a silencer on it.

"Find anything?" Bobby asked from the other room.

"Camera." Jack yelled back.

"Some CDs, Condoms, and Guns in the closet." I said. I hear footsteps behind me, and there was Bobby. I handed him the guns as I took them from their spots. I closed the case after I finished and followed Bobby into the living room. Jack held up the camera in his hand.

"Let's go." Bobby said. We both followed him outside the door.

As soon as we got back, Sophie was putting away food. It's probably from the romantic dinner that her and Angel shared this evening. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. The kiss I shared with Dan is still haunting me. It didn't feel right, I was comfortable.

"Sophie," I called.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

**"So the guy I went on a date with kissed me today."**

**"What? That's Good!"**

"**No it's not". **I said. I sat down at the table, and looked up at her. "**It didn't feel right. There was no spark between us."**

**"What do you mean by sparks?"**

"**When you kiss Angel, There's a small spark between you two right?" **I asked.

**"Yes"**

**"I didn't feel that with my date. When this other guy kissed me, i could actually feel something."** Her face lit up.

**"Who's the guy? "** She asked, sitting across from me. I leaned into her ear and told her the truth. "**Really** " I nodded.

**"He kissed me."**

**"I thought you fought yesterday? " **I nodded.

"Will you guys stop with the spanish shit? I can't think." Bobby asked, interrupting our convo. I roll my eyes, and shake my head.

"**Don't worry about it. Just do what your heart tells you to do**." Sophie said.

"**My heart doesn't say anything." **

"Jen!" Jack called from the dining room. I got up and walked into the the dining room. "That's that lawyer guy!That shit head said he only met her once, Bobby!"We hear the front door close and there's Angel.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day." Bobby said.

"I've been following up new leads." He said, looking at Jerry. When did he get here?

"Let's go check this lawyer out. Jerry you coming with us?" Bobby asked, picking up his coat from behind the chair it was draped over.

"Of course I do."Jerry answered.

Then let's go, stop bullshittin'." Bobby said. He looked at me, and I could tell he was still mad at last night's banter. "You comin' Jen?"

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out." I said. The guys started walking out the door, and I stopped Jerry in his tracks. "Look after Jack, okay?"

"You act as if I don't."

"I didn't say you didn't." I said, moving my hand from the door. He walked outside, and I closed the door. I look at the time, and walked straight into the living room. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep since it's been a pretty awkward and rough day.

(~~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~)

_SPLASH!_

I imediately woke up to the feeling of cold water all over me.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us that Ma was seeing that lawyer?!" Bobby asked.

"Maybe because you didn't _fucking_ ask!" I growled. I quickly got up from the couch, and walked upstairs into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel, and dried my face.

"Didn't you know we were going to go see him?" Bobby asked.I shook my head.

"No, and I didn't give two fucks." I said, drying my hair.

"Bitch." he mumbled.

"What the fuck is your problem Bobby?!" I asked. "Ever since our little banter last night, you've been giving me the shitty end of the stick."

"You know what my problem is? You!"

"I'm your fucking problem?"

"Yes!."

"You know what, I won't be a problem anymore." I squeezed past him, and went into Jack's room. I grabbed my purse from the bed, and car keys from the night table.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

"Back to my house, where I _won't _be a problem to you." I moved past him once again, and made my way down the stair. I opened the front door, and headed straight for my car.

"Jen." Jackie called. I turn to see him jog towards me. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my place, Jackie. I'm done dealing with Bobby's attitude. I'll be back tomorrow to get my clothes." I said, getting into the drivers seat.

"Does that mean you're done helping us?" I looked at him.

"Yes, I'm done." I answered. "I didn't sign on to this to be kissing Bobby's ass or anybody's ass for that matter. I said yes because I wanted to kill the son of bitch who killed Evelyn." I turned the keys.

"Come on, Jen. Please stay." He begged. I shook my head.

"I can't, Jack." I pulled out of the driveway, and started my drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 10**

I don't own a thing!

Since I got lazy in actually looking up spanish, I decided to just **BOLD **whatever they're saying in spanish. Sooo...

**BOLD=**_ Spanish_

_This chapter is wicked boring just for the heads up. Ummmm just review anyways. I would like to thank sundance1989 for the suggestions, I really appreciate it. :)_

* * *

><p>So after doing a lot of thinking, I decided to go see a therapist to get my anger out in a way. Destiny said it should be good, and if not I have a date with a punching bag at the gym.<p>

"Jen Daniels?" A woman said, holding a notebook. I got up from my waiting seat, and followed her into the room. "Jen, What brings you here?"

"Lately I've been just angry with so much. Usually I'm not hostile towards anyone, but this past few days I've been just wanting to punch every person I see in the face."

"Has anything happened this week?"

"Yes," I answered. "A woman that basically raised me since I was like a 11 was killed this weekend."

"What was the woman's name.?"

"Evelyn Mercer."

"Tell me about Evelyn..." She asked.

"Evelyn was a woman, who would put just about everyone before herself. If you were freezing, she would give you the jacket off of her back just so that you were okay. She adopted 4 sons, and raised them into young men. She was the person I could lean on during my rough childhood."

"Tell me about your childhood."

"I don't know where to start." I said, with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"My childhood was so fucked it's not even funny." I said. "Well it wasn't totally fucked in the begining."

"Well, start where you're most comfortable." I nodded.

"I was born in east bum fuck, virgina. My dad was transfered there since he was in the military." I began. "I loved my father. You can say I was daddy's little girl."

"What happened to your father?"

"He was killed overseas." I answered. "My mom went through a depression which is where my life started to go down."

"Why do you say that?"

"She left me at home to fend for myself sometimes, and then she met David, my step-father." I looked down at my boots. "They got married after like 7 months of being together, and they decided that we needed a new start. So we packed up and moved here."

"How was your relationship with David?"

"I felt awkward around him since he wasn't my father. I missed my father, and here comes some random guy who I don't know trying to take my father's place. I just wasn't willing to take him as my father. Something happened between us causing any feeling I had towards him, just turned into hate and anger."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two that changed your whole feelings towards him?" I could feel the tears coming.

"One day after coming home from Eveyln's, I went home to do some some homework. David was there, but he was downstairs drinking whatever. As I was doing my homework, He came upstairs to my room. He started talking to me; asking questions. Then he asked for a kiss on the cheek. I tried to protest but his tone was scary, but he pinned me down and raped me. "

"I'm sorry." She said. I grabbed a tissue from the table, and wiped my eyes. "Did your mom ever find out?" I nodded.

_Flashback. _

_I poked my head out into the hallway, and there was no sign of David. I grab my backpack from my bed, and quickly run down the stairs. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" My mom asked, as I bumped into her. _

_"School." I lied. _

_"It's saturday, Jen." She said. "I'm about to head out and run some errands."_

_"Can I come?" I asked. She shook her head. _

_"No, I need you to stay here." She said. _

_"Please mom?" She shook her head. _

_"You'll be fine." She walked out the door, and I followed her. _

_"Mom, there's something I have to tell you." I said. _

_"What?" I took a deep breath and looked her in her eyes._

_"David has been touching me in an inappropriate way when you're not arround." I said. She looked at me with a blank look. She shook her head, and her face tensed up. _

_"You're lying! He would never do that to you."_

_"But mom-"_

_"I deserve some happiness Jen, and I'll be damned if you take it away from me." She got into her car and drove off. I could feel someone looking at me, and turned around. David was looking at me through the bedroom window._

_I ran across the street, and knocked on the door to the Mercer household. Bobby answered the door. _

_"Oh look if it isn't the bitch can't take a hint." He said. _

_"Is Evelyn here?" I asked. _

_"Why should I tell you?" I looked down at my feet, then back at my place. David was still looking at me._

_"Please Bobby."_

_"Why are you always on my mom's dick? Don't you have friends of your own?"_

_"Yeah-"_

_"No you dont', so you should probably stop lying to yourself, Jen." He said. It's hard to hear those cold words come from your crush's mouth. _

_"Bobby, Who's at the door?" The sound of Evelyn's voice lifted my head. "Hey Jen! Come on in." I looked back, and David wasn't there anymore. _

_Flashback over._

"So you had a crush on her son, correct?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but he treated me like shit." I said, wiping my tears.

"Have you talked to the son since then?"

"Yeah, " I answered. "I talk to all of them."

"Alright, let's go back to your parents. How did you feel about what your mom said?"

"At that moment, I was hurt. You'd think your mom of all people would believe you. Once that happened, our relationship started to dwindle until I was like 16 when I graduated high school early. I don't know where my mom or step dad are. I really don't care to tell the truth." I explained. "So as far as I know, I have no mother."

I continued to talk to her about all of my problems in my life, and in return she gave me some advice on things. I'm just gonna sleep on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 11**

I don't own a thing!

Since I got lazy in actually looking up spanish, I decided to just **BOLD **whatever they're saying in spanish. Sooo...

**BOLD=**_ Spanish_

_A/N: I know you guys want me to get back to the storyline and I promise I will next chapter but I had to add my own little scene besides the therapy session. _

_*The picture for this story is what Jen looks like*_

* * *

><p>So after going to the therapist, I went home, smoked a cigarette, cried, smoked another cigarette, then went to bed. So tonight I'm going out with Destiny since she says I need to get my mind off of all this, which I agree to be honest. She's planning on getting me drunk but I doubt I'll drink that much.<p>

"Two Vodkas; straight up."

"Why Vodka?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I told you, I'm getting you drunk." She answered, taking the two glasses from the counter.

"And I told you, I'm not gonna get drunk."

"Okay, that's what you say now." We tapped our glasses together, and gulped down the vodka. The liquid sent a small burning sensation down my throat. I placed the glass on the counter, and held back my expression. "Burn?"

"No," I lied.

"Alright, Tequila please." I look at her, and she flashed a devilish smile. The shots were placed on the counter by the bartender along with salt and a lime. I took the small glass then ligthly tapped her glass. After taking that shot, I was no longer in control.

I sat on the counter, surrounded by men of different ages. Each wanting my attention the most, which is so cute. I'm so drunk, it's hard to actually pay attention to what they're talking about. I just have the urge to sing right now.

"Do you guys want to hear me sing?" I asked. They each nodded their heads, and I walked towards the stage in the bar.

Verse 1Okay, okay,  
>He's got my number and<br>You can't, you can't  
>Warn me baby here I am<br>Either you make the time  
>Or just forget me<br>I'm not, I'm not  
>Tryna run your life<br>That's why, that's why  
>I'm nobody's wife<br>But when I want, when I want it  
>You gotta be ready<p>

Chorus: I don't want it all the time,  
>But when I get it,<br>I better be satisfied  
>So give it to me right,<br>Or don't give it to me at all  
>I don't think you understand,<br>How real it is for me to find  
>A man who thinks he can<br>So give it to me right,  
>Or don't give it to me at all<br>yeah yeah

Verse 2: On time, on time  
>I expect you to be<br>Oh my, oh my  
>Baby in my fantasy<br>You can't get it right,  
>Then just forget it<br>No ways ok  
>For you to go around<br>uh uh, today  
>You better make a touch down<br>You know what I like,  
>Won't you accept it<p>

Chorus: I don't want it all the time,  
>But when I want it,<br>You better make me smile  
>So give it to me right,<br>Or don't give it to me at all  
>I don't think you understand,<br>If you can't please me,  
>I know someone who can<br>Give it to me right,  
>Or don't give it to me at all<p>

Verse 3: This is the real life baby  
>This is the life that makes me say<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh  
>This is the real thing baby<br>When I'm alone I can make me say  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh<p>

Chorus

Give it to me right  
>Give it to me right<br>Give it to me right,  
>Or don't give it to me at all<br>Give it to me right,  
>Or don't give it to me at all<p>

The room was filled with roars and cheers from the men. I slowly bowed, and got off the stage. I noticed a 3 guys coming towars me, and the look so familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"You ready to go?" Destiny asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm having way too much fun right now." I admitted. I looked foward, and the guys were the Mercer brothers minus Jerry. He was always the party pooper. "HEY GUYS!" I gave each of them a tight hug.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

"Better than ever." I said.

"She's a little drunk." I hear Destiny whisper.

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine, and I can walk in a straight line." I started walking slowly towards the door. I tripped over something on the floor, and started laughing. "Okay, Maybe I am a little drunk."

"Let's go." Bobby demanded, grabbing my arm.

"You have to buy me dinner first, Hun." I said, trying not to laugh.

"You're drunk, Jen." Jack commented.

"Jack, you know you're like a little brother to me." I said with a smile. I wrapped my arm around him. We walked outside as a group, and I grab my keys.

"You're not driving!" Destiny said, taking my keys. I shrugged, and leaned against my car.

Angel opened the door, and there was Sophie sitting on the couch.

"Sophie **What's up girl?**" I greeted.

"Is she okay?"

"She's drunk." Jack said.

"You guys say it like it's a bad thing." I laughed out. I sat down on the couch, and looked at the rug.

"Let's get you to bed." Bobby said, calmly.

"Like I'd listen to you. You're the dick that helped make my childhood a living hell."

"What are you talking about?"

" 'Hop off my mom's dick' 'The bitch that can't take a hint.'. Do any of those phrases ring a bell Bobby?" He just looked at me. "You were a complete asshole to me at the worst time in my life. The time in my life where I never wanted to be home, and I damn near cried myself to sleep. You guys have no idea what was going at my house behind closed doors."

I could feel the tears emerge, and looks from the four of them.

"You wanna know what was going on? I was being raped and molested by my step father almost everyday of my life. Do you know how fucked up it is for me to be scared to go home at night? But the best part has yet to be said. I told my mom about the whole fucking thing, and guess what? The bitch didn't even believe me, and told me I wasn't going to ruin her happiness. That's some fucked up shit to tell your daughter. The even better part about the story is that everytime I'd come over here to avoid being raped, I'd get shit from Mr. Bobby Mercer himself. " Each of them look at me in shock, while I'm just dizzy from my expolsion. I could feel myself about to vomit. I covered my mouth, and ran into the downstairs bathroom.

After puking my brains out, I sat on the floor next to the toilet. I slowly tried to get up, but I kept falling. I noticed a hand in front of me, and I looked up to see who it was. There was Bobby, the last Mercer I'd thought would come to see if I was okay.

"Let's get you to bed." He said. I took his hand, and got up off the ground. He guided me past the group, and upstairs into his bedroom. He tossed me one of Jack's Tshirts that he stole from Jack's room. He placed a glass of water by the bed along with some advils. I quickly took the advil and drank the water.

"Lay with me." I called out before he could leave the room.

"Just go to bed." I shook my head.

"Lay with me and I will." He looked at me, and took off his shirt. He crawled into his bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Bobby?" silence." I'm not gonna lie when we were younger, I had a monster crush on you. I thought you were cute, and everything. It hurt just a little to know that you gave me shit every single time I was escaping from my home. I'm not gonna lie, my feelings still haven't really changed except for I'm not crushing on you hardcore anymore."

"Just go to bed." He said, he turned his back towards me. I slowly climbed ontop of him, and smashed my lips against his. I knew that caught him off guard a bit. He rearranged his body, and now I'm on my back. We're in full make out session with a few clothes coming off in the process.

_Let's just say my teenage dream has been fufilled. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 12**

I don't own a thing!

Since I got lazy in actually looking up spanish, I decided to just **BOLD **whatever they're saying in spanish. Sooo...

**BOLD=**_ Spanish_

_A/N: Sorry for a late update, I've been waaaaay to busy. Gonna try to do an epic update, this weekend since I'm home for the weekend. Expect Chapter 13 realll soon. _

_-Hiphopangel1221_

_*The picture for this story is what Jen looks like*_

* * *

><p>I wake up to a blazing headache. What happened last night? Where am I? I propped myself up on the bed, and glanced around. This is not my room, nor is it Jack's room. This room looks a lot like Bobby's room. I froze, and slowly look on the other side of the bed. There was a sleeping Bobby. My eyes go wide, and I cover my mouth. I slept in Bobby's room?! I glance down under the covers, and he had boxers on while I just had a t-shirt on.<p>

I slowly got out of bed, and rushed into Jack's room. He was asleep in his bed with his head burried in the pillow. I shook his body, and he let's out a groan.

"What?!"

"Did I sleep with Bobby?" I asked.

"You slept in his room, if that's what you mean."

"No, did I have sex with Bobby?" He nodded.

"Considering my room is right next to his, and these walls are pretty thick."

"Fuck!" I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't remember what happened last night." I said.

"Well, you were drunk then you came back here and told us about your home life then you fucked my brother." He said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, how come you never told me that story?" I sat at the edge of his bed.

"It wasn't suppose to get out. It was something that I kept in the back of my mind." I confessed.

"I'm sorry for what he did and my brother." I look up at him, and smirked.

"Don't be sorry. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" He nodded.

I walk into Bobby's room, and sat at the end of the bed. How could I sleep with him? Although he was my youth crush, I didn't want to sleep with him. He was pretty good though.

I turn around to look at him. His sleepy gaze met my eye contact.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. I glance at my cellphone.

"Nine-thirty." I answered.

"Too early." He grumbled. He turns away, and closes his eyes.

I walked downstairs, and there was Sophie. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Enjoy your time with Bobby?"

"So funny." I walked towards the coffee machine in the kitchen. There was a pot already made, and ready to drink.

"You sounded like you enjoyed it." She said. I poured my coffee and looked at her. " 'Oh Bobby! Go Harder!' "

"I was not that loud?"

"All of Detriot could hear you." I could feel myself blush. She just laughs and continues making breakfast. I can't possibly lead him on like this. I mean I like him but I don't know what I want.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. There was Bobby and Angel, fully dressed. I glanced down at my mug filled with coffee.

"Morning Soph," Angel greeted. He kisses her on the cheek, then he glances in my direction. I could tell he wanted to snicker, but he holds it back.

"I think I'm gonna get dressed." I finish off my coffee, and walked upstairs. I opened Jackie's door, and pulled out an outfit for me.

"Hope you don't regret last night." The sound of Bobby's voice causes me to jump. I'm standing in just pants with no bra. I cover my breast, and glared at him. "I'm pretty sure I saw the girls last night."

"You weren't suppose to," I turn my back towards him, and put on my bra. "Last night wasn't suppose to happen."

"Is everything you said last night true." I put my longsleeve shirt on, and looked back at him. I let out a sigh, and nodded. "I didn't-"

"I'm over it now, so don't feel sorry for me." I hear the door close, and I look at him.

"I apologize for whatever I did when I was younger. I didn't know what was going on."

"That's why you should never judge a book, Bobby."

"Look, I don't regret last night and you enjoyed it, even thought you were drunk." I don't know what to think right now. A part of me wants to try things with Bobby, and the other side of me wants to tell him to suck my left nut. I think I want to try it out, but I don't want to get hurt.

"I don't know what I want right now, so give me time."

"How much?"

"I don't know."

"Will this convince you?" He pressed his lips against mine, and pulled away. I look him in his eyes. I felt that feeling once again. Maybe I could be wrong, maybe if I kiss him it'll change it all. I pull him in, forcing our lips to pulled my shirt off, tossing it on the ground.

"Wait this is Jack's room."

"So..."

"We can't have sex in his room?"

"He won't mind." Our lips crashed into each other.

We both put our clothes back on in silence. Maybe I shouldn't ignore the feeling. I opened the door, and Bobby followed.

"You walk down first so they won't suspect anything." He whispered.

"They're gonna suspect something." I answered.

"Just go." I roll my eyes, and walked downstairs. Angel was in the living room with a pissy look on his face.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He looked at me.

"Where's Bobby?"

"What's up, baby bro." He walked down the stairs, as if we didn't just have sex.

"Jerry hasn't been straight with us about that redevelopment project." Angel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jerry got involved with some bad people. The city got on him about fraud and what not. They cut his loans off about a month ago. Technically, Jerry's really broke." He informed.

"You think this had something to do with what happened to mom?" Bobby asked with confusion and suspicion.

"No, I'm saying that it's something I think we should look into." Angel told him. "I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named 'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gonna check on some other stuff."

"Where are you going exactly, Angel?" I questioned.

"Why don't you just tell us what you know Angel?" Bobby ordered.

"I know you to be focused on what happened last time with you and Jen." He teased. "This is going to require a little finesse and given your prier reputation as a hothead."

"I wrote fucking books on finesse!" Bobby said just ignored the comment, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>We hid behind Bobby's car in a parking garage. We've been here for almost an hour, and I'm starting to wonder if this guy is starving himself. Finally, We saw a bald black man wearing a black suit and a red tie walking towards a black Mercedes, holding a briefcase.<p>

"Showtime," Bobby whispered, before walking from behind the car. Me and Jack followed the older Mercer brother. This time, we're gonna let Bobby do all the talking.

"Excuse me, Councilman Douglas?" Bobby asked, causing the man to look in our direction. He became alarmed, but stopped. "I would like to know why you had shut down my brother's project like you did." Douglas waved him off and continued on his way to his car.

"Ask your brother. He was the one dealing with gangsters. We had to shut him down." He answered.

"I know Jerry, Councilman," I spoke out. "And he would never make dealings with no damn gangster!"

"You best stay out of this, miss, if you know what's good for you." Douglas said and turned to open his car.

I feel Bobby nudge me, and I nodded. Jack handed me the gas can, and I began pouring gasoline all over the Mercedes. It was a nice car too, it's too bad that we have to see it go up in flames.

"Councilman, now I'm gonna light your ass on fire! You're gonna make me turn you into the black gingerbread man!" Bobby yelled as he walked up to the driver's side.

I dumped the rest of the liquid on the windshield. I lit a cigarette and took a small drag, then handed it to Jack. He took a drag, and handed it back to me.

"I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick." He said. I could see Jack frown at the comment, and I just roll my eyes. "Roll down the window." I took a drag, and passed it to Jack. I blew the smoke in Douglas's direction.

"Victor," Douglas told us with much regret. "Victor Sweet."

"What about him?" I asked.

"I don't have much to tell." Douglas said, stalling miserably.

"Don't care. Get to talking!" Bobby threatens. I feel a phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Bobby's phone, and Angel's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Where's Bobby?"_

"He's kind of busy. What do you want?"

_"I need y'all to meet me at the bowling alley now." _He demanded.

"What happened?"

"_I'll tell you guys when you get down here." _

"Alright, We'll see you soon." I said, ending the call.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Angel, We have to go down to the bowling alley." I said.

* * *

><p>"What do you think he found?" Jack asked as we waited by the bar for Angel to show up. The three of us sat there for fifteen, scouting out for the middle Mercer brother. I could see Bobby and Jack get worried.<p>

"I don't know. But it's something big if he couldn't wait to tell us at the house." Bobby said, drinking from his beer.

Finally, after waiting for forever, Angel approached us. There were no signs of injury on him, so he's fine.

"What's up Angel?" Jack asked.

"Was that Councilman helpful?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah, real public server." Bobby said in sarcasm, softly chuckling. "Do you remember Victor Sweet?"

"Yeah, I do." Angel told him solemnly.

"Who is he?" I asked. He turned and pointed towards one of the bowling lanes.

"Do you see that guy?" He asked, ignoring my question. We all looked to see a black man helping his daughter roll the bowl, while his son and wife sat on the chairs.

"What about him?" Jack asked confused.

"Isn't that Evan, one of Jerry's friend's from the union?" I asked. Angel nodded.

"Yeah, He works for Victor."

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." Bobby chuckled at Jack's comment.

"We should've been cops." He said.

"Yeah right. We'd get fired on the first day from the way we're finding our information." I commented, snickering at the laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Holy shit!" Jack had gotten to his feet as he looked across the bowling alley.

Our gazes followed his, causing Bobby to get to his feet with his fist balled up and shaking. There was Jeremiah handing a yellow envelope to Evan. So what Douglas said back at the parking lot was true, Jeremiah have been dealing with gangsters.

"We'll find Jerry later." Bobby said as he watched his brother walk away. "Come on."

The men and I walked away from the bar, and towards Evan. Once he saw us coming his way, he turned towards his family.

"Nice to see you boys, and Jen" Evan nodded at the woman as soon as they stopped before him. "But we were just leaving." Evan held his daughter close to him.

"You ain't going no where." Bobby told him angrily yet calm at the same time. "What were you talking to my brother Jerry about?"

"Just saying hello. Me and Jerry go way back, from the union days. You know that, Bobby." He answered, trying to stay cool.

"Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now." Bobby said, his temper rising.

"You've been gone a long time, fellas. Times change. You still live around here,Jen, you know how it is."

"Yes, I do but that doesn't let you off the hook." I said, crossing my arms.

"What's in the envelope?" Bobby asked, pointing to the envelope in Evan's pocket.

"What envelope?" Evan asked, trying to play innocent as if Jerry didn't just hand him an envelope.

"Oh, you want to play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby growled. The two brothers step foward and I stepped in front of Bobby. I glanced into the young girl's eyes. She couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

"Y'all gonna do this here?" Evan questioned.

"Right here, right now." Angel told him seriously.

"Give them the envelope, Evan, please." I pleaded, not losing eye contact with the girl.

"Give me the envelope and take a walk." Angel ordered, his face cold and hard as stone. "Now!" He glanced at each and every one of us. He looked at me the longest, and I just gave a pleading look, then I look at his daughter then back at him.

He sighed and pulled the envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

"Go ahead, Evan. Take the kids home, we'll be seeing your ass again real soon." Bobby told him, sounding like a promise. "Let's go."

Bobby walks away with his brothers not to far behind. I stood there, looking at Evan.

"I wasn't going to let anything bad go down in front of your wife and kids." He nodded.

"He won't stop at nothing, you know." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "Have a safe night, Evan." He nodded, and I walked out the door to catch the brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 13**

I don't own a thing!

Since I got lazy in actually looking up spanish, I decided to just **BOLD **whatever they're saying in spanish. Sooo...

**BOLD=**_ Spanish_

_*The picture for this story is what Jen looks like*_

* * *

><p>We all sat in my car outside of Jerry's place. We all were looking at his bedroom window, where he was pacing back and forth with panic.<p>

"That's it. I'm going to go in there and find out what he's up to." Bobby said angrily as he went to open the door. We all grabbed a hold of Bobby, and held him.

"Bobby, His family is in there right now." I said, gripping his jacket.

"Do you really want the girls to be afraid of you?" Jack asked. He groaned and slammed the car door. He looked back up at the bedroom window with disgust, and shook his head.

"You're going to have to calm down, Bobby." Angel said, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm calm. I'll_ be _calm." Bobby said, breathing heavy. I placed my hand on his leg, and looked at me.

"No you're not calm, and I'm pretty damn sure you're going to go in there trying to beat the shit out of him."

"He thinks I'm an idiot!" Bobby said angrily. His tone made me jump back a little bit. "He thinks I don't know what's going on!"

"Bobby, Deal with him when he's not around your sister-in-law and your nieces." I looked back at Jerry. He was dialing a number into his phone.

"Hey Jerry." I look at Bobby tense up from the sound of his name."We need to see you at the house tomorrow morning. Can you make it? Right, bye."

"He coming?" Bobby asked after hearing the sound of Angel's phone close.

"Yeah, he coming." Angel answered.

"Let's go home, Jen."

"Alright." I removed my hand from Bobby's leg, and turned the key. The engine came alive, and I pulled away from the sidewalk.

(~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~)

"What are you doing up so late?" Sophie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing just washing my clothes and Jack's clothes."

"Why are you washing Jack's Clothes?" I shrugged.

"Whenever I came over to do laundry, Jack would ask me to do his too. So I'm use to doing our laundry together." I answered.

"What happened in Jack's room?" She asked. I paused.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Bobby were in there for quite sometime, and for a while there wasn't any talking." She said.

"We were talking about the night before. He apologized and that was it." I said. I'm not gonna tell her that we had a quickie on Jack's bed.

"That's good." She said. I hear the dryer beep, and quickly got up. I placed our clothes into the basket, and brought them into the kitchen. We both didn't have much to wash, but it was a good distraction. Sophie was drinking something in a mug. "You coming to bed?"

"After I separate and fold. I'll see you tomorrow, Soph." I said. She nodded, and left the kitchen. Should I give Bobby Mercer a chance at being the guy in my life? I'm talking to Dan right now, but when I kissed him, it didn't feel right.

I folded the laundry, and brought basket upstairs. I placed Jack's clean laundry on his dresser, and placed the basket with my clothes in the bottom of his closet.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want?" The sound of Bobby's voice startled me.

"I don't know about that." I whispered.

"You don't want to wake up little Jack."

"Fine." I walked out of Jack's room, and followed Bobby into his. We both got into his bed, and I turn my back to him.

"Why did you put your hand on my leg earlier?"

"Thought it would calm you down a little." I answered.

"Or you were moving in on me." He teased. I scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bobby."

"You know you want a relationship with me." He said. I laughed.

"Bobby, I told you I don't know what I want." I said.

"Please? We can give it a shot, and if it doesn't work out you can go back to Dr. Faggot." He said. I giggled at the nickname he gave Dan.

"If I say yes, will you go to sleep mister hothead?"

"You're so fucking funny." He said with sarcasm.

"With that, I'm going to sleep." I said, snuggling the covers.

"So we're a thing?" He asked. I let out a small snore, trying to avoid answering the question. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Jerry to come up. I just making sure nothing happens that will one will regret. I hear a car pull up, and look at Angel. He stops in front of us, looking at each of us.<p>

"What?" He asked as he took off his gloves.

"You know what you did." Angel said, filled with disappointment. He reached for the envelope from onto of the stereo and tossed it at Jerry. I could see Jerry's expression changed. He looked angrily at his brother, then stomped his foot.

"No! You don't know where you fucking went!" He yelled.

"No, Jerry, you don't know where you went getting mixed up with gangsters." Angel told him. He covered his face, then looked at Me, Angel, and Jack.

"Where's Bobby?" He suddenly said in concern. He turned his face, and his jaw was introduced to Bobby's fist. I quickly shot up from my seat, and stood in front of Bobby. I know for a fact he won't throw another punch with me in front of him.

"What are you hiding, Jerry? If I found out you had something to do with what happened to mom, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Bobby yelled angrily.

"Bobby, Calm down." I said, trying to get him to meet my gaze.

"Move Jen!" He said.

"No!" He looked past me, and I feel a set of arms wrap around me. It was placed me on the couch, and I looked at him angrily.

"I paid _all_ of mom's bills!" Jeremiah yelled, glaring at them with hatred. "How many years did I have to take care of her myself while all of y'all were doing nothing? And now you're gonna tell me I _killed_ her!" I quickly got up from the couch.

"Jerry, That's a damn lie!" I yelled. I could feel the other brothers looking at me. "Through out those years of you taking care of her, I've come up to you and said I'll gladly help pay some of her bills for you. You kept saying no, and sometimes you even denied paying her bills. So don't play that card like you were the only one doing something."

"Well, you paid Victor Sweet!" Bobby yelled. I sat back down in my seat.

"No I didn't! That's how they shut me down!" Jeremiah yelled back. The tension in the room is getting bad.

"Wait!" Jack sat down next to me on the couch. "I thought the city cut you off, Jerry?"

"Douglas?" Jeremiah asked as though Jack were stupidest person on Earth but seemed to have gotten softer. "This is Detroit. Sweet _owns _Douglas"

There was a knock on the door. Me and Jack's head jerked towards the door. He looked at me with a look, which told me he'd get it. He got up, and went to the front door. I got up and followed him. I stood next to him as he opened the door.

"Your mother was a whore!" The guy yelled, his voice muffled, flipping her off.

"Fuck you!" I said. A snowball hit Jack in the face. He growled, and ran outside. "Jack," I followed him as he chased the guy who threw the snowball. He grabbed a handful of snow, and continued running.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Jack," I called, not to far behind him. The mystery guy turned around with a gun and pointed it at Jack. We both stopped, and he fired the gun. "JACK!" I ran towards him, as the guy pointed the gun to his head. I hear a gun fired but the masked man falls to the ground. I quickly grabbed Jack, and pulled him behind a tree before the guns were blazing.

"Jen." Jack coughed.

"Jack, you're gonna be okay." My voice started to shake. "We're gonna get you to the hospital, and you're gonna be just fine." I'm not paying attention to the gunfire going on around me. I grabbed his hand, and started putting pressure on the wound. He cried in agony.

"Bobby!" He screamed.

"Jack, I'm coming!" I heard him reply.

"Come on Jack stay with me. Tell me how your band is doing." I held him close to me, looking into his eyes. I looked at my car which was in the middle of the gunfire.

"I'm dying, Jen." he said. I shook my head, trying to hold back tears that have already fallen. I look over, and Bobby is punching one of the shooters. Angel wasn't far behind, defending his brother. I hear tire screeching, and I see a van coming towards Bobby.

"Bobby!" I screamed. I cover Jack's body, and Jerry's car hits the van. My heart is just going, and I can't help it. They run to me and Jack. "Get him to your car, Bobby. There's no way the ambulance is going to make it here in time."

(~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*)

I followed them as the brought the gurney to the emergency room in the children's hospital.

"We can't let you go back there, Jen." I looked up and I see Destiny.

"Destiny, I can surely go back there. He's my baby brother, and you know that. I have to go back there to save him." I said, as my voice is breaking.

"Alright come on." They prepared me to go into the surgery room, and he's all hooked up to the machine.

After spending a half hour in surgery, He's stable and is in his room. I sat next to his bed, crying with tears of joy.

"Don't cry." He groaned. I shot up from my seat, and went to his eye.

"Jack Mercer don't you ever give me that kind of scare again." I said, causing him to laugh. He wipes my tears from my cheek, and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said.

"You're my baby brother, I couldn't let you die." I said. "Who's laundry was I gonna wash with mine."

"Cracker Jack?" I turn and looked at Bobby with Jerry and Angel.

"I'll let you boys have your moment. I have to go to my office to grab something." I said, leaving them alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 14**

I don't own a thing!

Since I got lazy in actually looking up spanish, I decided to just **BOLD **whatever they're saying in spanish. Sooo...

**BOLD=**_ Spanish_

_*The picture for this story is what Jen looks like*_

_I want to do one more chapter, which would be the aftermath chapter. Then I might do a sequel to it, but I'm still debating on it. Review me what you want in the very last chapter, after you read this. It should be up within the next few days. I hope to have it up by Christmas Day(December 25th). Anywhore, here is Chapter 14 :)_

* * *

><p>I walked into Jack's hospital room with his clip board.<p>

"How's the patient?" I asked. He just shrugs.

"Alright, I guess." He answered. "When can I go back home?" I glanced through the papers attached to the clipboard, and smiled.

"Maybe Tomorrow, Jacky boy." A smile emerged onto his face.

"Thank god, Hospital food sucks."

"Sorry, Our five star chef is gone for the week." I teased. "If you're good, I'll bring you a burger from McDonalds."

"Please, and I'll love you forever."

"Are you saying you didn't love me before? I'm hurt, Jack." He chuckled. "I'll be back a little later to keep you company, alright?" He nodded, and I proceeded out the room. I walked to the nurse's station to hand off my clipboard.

"Jen!" I turned to see Dan, walking towards me.

"Hi Dan." I greeted.

"I was thinking, How about we go out tomorrow night for coffee. Ya know, to re-do our first date."

"Let me get back to you on that one. " I said.

"Well just let me know." I nodded. Just as he walked away, I turned to see Destiny looking at me.

"Since when are you gonna turn down Dr. Hottie?" She asked.

"It's complicated, Des."

"You chose the other guy, didn't you?" She said. I stood there in silence, looking through files. "Does that mean I can have Dr. Hottie?" I shrugged.

"Go for it,"

* * *

><p>I walked into the the Mercer household, and it was surprisingly. Bobby's car was parked outside.<p>

"Bobby!" I called, taking my boots off. I placed my purse on the couch, then headed up the stairs. I hear the shower shut off, and seconds later the door opens. There was Bobby with a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"How's Cracker Jack?" I shrugged, leaning against his door frame.

"Good, he's dying to come home." I answered.

"When can he come home?"

"Possibly tomorrow, I'm not sure yet." He nodded, as he walked passed me."When are we gonna fix this house?".

"Soon." He answered. .

"So what's the plan?"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Aren't we gonna retaliate?" I asked.

"No, We almost lost Jack. I'm not gonna put someone else's life in danger."

"That's the point, We almost lost Jack. We need to get our fucking revenge."

"She has a point," I turned to see Angel behind me. "Mom is _dead_ and Victor is gonna pay for what we did. We are the Mercers and we never back down from a fight."

"They aren't gonna stop until we're all dead." I added.

"I can ask Evan if Sweet will cut a deal." Jerry says jumping into the conversation. "He's a business man I can give him the rest of Mom's insurance money."

"He's not gonna go for that…"Bobby said.

"It's worth a try." I said. Jerry and Angel both left the room.

"Wanna hand me a clean shirt?" I reached into his dresser, and tossed him a shirt.

"So you're in?"

"If Jerry can pull through." He said. I smiled.

"There's the Bobby Mercer I know." I walked downstairs, and plopped on the couch.

"Evan said he'll go for it and the meeting is at 4." Jerry said.

"Today?" Angel asked. Jerry nods his head, answering Angel's question.

"That's in 3 hours." I say.

"That's not all…" He trailed off. "Evan said if Fowler is there, Sweet won't go for it."

"So there's not no plan," Bobby said, jointing the conversation. He sat next to me on the couch.

"There's a plan." Angel says. The three of us look in his direction in confusion.

"We can take him out before the meeting," I said. Now their eyes are on me.

"We can't kill a cop, even if he is corrupted." Jerry said.

"He handed mom to Sweet; He ain't walking away fro this." Bobby said. After that was said they started to come up with a plan. Sweet got Evelyn killed and my 'baby brother' shot, and now it's time for him to get his ass handed to him.

* * *

><p><em>BZZZZZ BZZZZZ<em>

I grabbed my phone, and it was Angel calling. I press speaker, and held it in my hand.

_"Hey, Got him." He said. _

"Is he out of the way?" I asked.

_"What? You wanna ask him?" _

"Let me hear his voice." Bobby said.

_"Hold on. Let me put him on._" We could hear moving, and him trying to breathe.

"We got you bitch." I hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket. "Go!" Jerry walks out the door, and I close it.

"You ready Bobby?" I asked. He nodded, and hands me a gun. I place it in my boot and we made our way out the door.

As we walked, I got another phone call from Angel saying he finished the job. I noticed a group of guys and Jerry walking out clapping as he does. I glance over at Bobby, and see he's wearing Evelyn's favorite cross necklace.

"Let's do this,"He mutters before kissing my lips.

"Yeah. That's right." Jerry says.

"Is this what you all been waiting on? The oldest Mercer and the family friend?" Sweet says with a smirk on his face.

"You good, Jerry?" Bobby asks.

"I'm straight." Jerry answered. "You good, Jen?"

"Fantastic," I replied, as Vic looks me up and down. He was checking me out, and all I can do is fight the urge to gag.

"Who's gonna do it? Don't tell me it's you sweetheart." He said, laying at the thought. I let out a small chuckle as Bobby hands me his jacket, and I put it on my body.

"Me?" I shake my head. "I'm just here to watch. Although I'd love to be the one to kick your ass, I'm gonna let Bobby have this one."

"No Shit. Bobby Mercer. Back in town." Vic says as he takes of his coat. "You're gonna be the one man?"

"Watch his hands, Bobby." Evan said as Bobby steps up to him. He kisses Evelyn's cross and tucks it into his turtle neck. When Bobby steps all the way into the circle, it begins. Everyone is yelling and screaming.

"Get him Bobby! Whoop his ass!" They cheer. I stand there, and silently root for Bobby.

Bobby swings at Sweet and misses but Sweet hits him in the jaw when he tried to turn around. He hits him again before he could react, then Bobby hits the floor.

"Get up Bobby!" I scream at him.

"Come on." Vic yells. A sigh of relief sweeps over me when I see him get up. They circle around the ring a few times. Bobby lays a hard jab to Sweet's nose and another one. Vic is taken back by Bobby's actions and attempts to play it off but I see that he's clueless on what to do next. The men continue to cheer Bobby on.

"Get him! You got this!" They yell. Bobby goes to punch him but Vic ducks and hits him in the face twice and once in the gut. He goes down and Sweet wrestles him until Bobby is under him and they're strangling each other.

"Goodnight man," Sweet says. I'm getting nervous about this whole plan now. They're getting closer and closer to that big whole in the ice.

Vic flips them around so Bobby is on his back and Vic is under him as he puts him in a chokehold.

"Elbows! Elbows!" Bobby elbows him until Vic release him. He elbows him in the face then punches him twice in the face.

"Get up Bitch! Get up!" Bobby yells at him. Vic gets up and Bobby punches him right in his spine and Vic falls into Evan, who pushes him back into the fight. Bobby head butts him, knees him int eh stomach, and Vic falls over.

"Yeah!" They cheer. He looks in my direction.

"Wanna help me, cutie?" I shook my head.

"You killed a woman a cared deeply cared about. She was like my second mother to me, and you killed her without a second thought. Personally, You disgust me Mr. Sweet. I feel like you're just a waste of space and your mother should've just swallowed you. For what you've done, I hope you rot in hell where you belong." I said harsh but calm tone. The men gasp around me at my cut-throat words. He lunged at me but Bobby served him with an uppercut that knocks him out cold.

"Put him in the hole." Bobby says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"You did good, Mr. Mercer." I said with a smile, then kissed his lips.

We began our journey back to the Mercer household. Evelyn is avenged and Vic is gone. He was no longer going to cause havoc on the streets of Detroit anymore.

"What about the cops Bobby?" Jerry asked. I'm walking between them.

"Cops love the Mercers, Jerry." Bobby says, and I just shake my head.

Everything should be back to normal. I need to prepare for whatever comes my way in the next few days. Something tells me I'm gonna need a lot of luck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Never Judge a Book**

**Chapter 15**

I don't own a thing!

Since I got lazy in actually looking up spanish, I decided to just **BOLD **whatever they're saying in spanish. Sooo...

**BOLD=**_ Spanish_

_*The picture for this story is what Jen looks like*_

Sadly this is the last chapter of NJAB, but I might do a sequel to this since it might be cool. It would be coming from Bobby and Jen's kid's POV. I don't know yet. Still working out the kinks, but let me know if you actually want me to do a sequel with their child.

I'd like to thank everyone who read/favorited/alerted/reviewed this story. It's really appreciated.

Now a gift from me to you guys,

Here's the last chapter of Never Judge A Book &&& Happy Holidays to all. :)

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch with my cup of tea, and the remote in my hand. I was gonna find a good movie to watch since I don't have to work nor do I have to deal with the Mercer brothers. I have the house to myself and it's relaxing.<p>

As soon as I found a movie to watch, the television turned off. There was Bobby with the remote in his hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go," He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He tossed me my jacket, and walked out the door. I let out a sigh, and placed my tea on the coffee table

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

He brought me to the park where they went to play Hockey.

"I have to ask, Bobby. Why'd you bring me to the park?" I asked, walking with my hands in my pocket.

"To talk." He answered.

"About?"

"Anything," I looked at him. "We haven't really talked unless it had to do with finding mom's killer."

"True," I agreed.

"So What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just working a lot." I answered. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just trying to survive." He said.

"How's that going for you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I smiled.

"Yes, yes you are."

"So was it true?" He asked I looked at him; confused.

"Was what true?"

"You having a crush on me in middle school?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes it's true. I've had a crush on you until my sophomore/final year. Then once I graduated, I moved away to college." I elaborated.

"Well, Can I tell you something?" He asked. I nodded. "I sorta had a crush on you too."

"How do you sorta have a crush on someone?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure about my feelings."

"When did you develop these feelings?" I asked.

"When you were a freshman." He answered.

"And you couldn't have told me then." I said, playfully slapping his arm.

"I didn't want people to know."

"Why not?"

"Because, I wasn't sure about my feelings. I never noticed how beautiful you are until I saw you in the halls." After he finished his sentence, he was greeted with a snowball to the face. "What was that for?"

"Not telling me that you liked me." I said. I saw him reach on the ground for snow, and I ran from him.

"Don't run." He called, as he chased me. I hid behind a tree, and looked for a split second and got hit with a snowball. I took off my jacket, and grabbed another snowball. We were in the middle of the park having a snowball fight.

I walked towards him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You put up a good fight Mr. Mercer." I said, looking into his eyes. He smirked.

"You as well Ms. Daniels." I kiss his lips, as his hands traveled to my ass.

* * *

><p>I barely opened the front door, as Bobby's lips were attached to mine. The house was quiet when we walked through the door. He picked my body from the ground, and brought me upstairs. I pulled away to open the door to his bedroom, and we walk in. He places me on the bed, and locks his closed door. He kissed me once again, but this time he was feeling my boobs from under my sweater.<p>

"Jen?" I stopped.

"Ignore it," Bobby whispered, as he kissed my neck.

"Jen?!" The sound of Angel's voice was pissing me off.

"Go away," I moaned out as he kissed my sweet spot.

"Jen, I need your advice."

"I'll give you some later." I said taking off my sweater, revealing my red bra from Victoria secret. I took off Bobby's sweater and tossed it to the ground. His lips were kissing every inch of my stomach. He slid off my jeans, and tossed them. He kissed my inner thigh, teasing me. I gripped his blanket at the pleasure.

"Bobby!" Angel yelled from the other side of the door.

"Angel, Go away!" Bobby yelled.

"I seriously need advice from one of you two." He said.

"Shit." I cursed as Bobby moved from his position. I slid my jeans back on, and grabbed my sweater. Before Bobby opened the door, He kissed my lips. "My place?" He nodded.

"Yeah, just wait in the car." He said. He opened the door, and Angel was standing there. He looked at Bobby then at me. I just shook my head, and walked past him putting my shirt on.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

Me and Bobby laid in my bed after an hour of exercise.

"You know, I think this whole situation has brought us closer." I said.

"What sex?" I shook my head.

"Looking for Evelyn's killer. We went from enemies to boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

"We weren't really enemies, you just had a crush on me and I didn't have one on you." He said.

"You said, you did though?"

"I did, but you had a crush on me first." He said.

"I shouldn't have told you that. Now it's gone to your head." I said, chuckling. He just laughs, and kisses my forehead.

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since we killed Victor Sweet. It's now Christmas time, and we're all together for the holidays. Bobby moved back into Evelyn's home, and I did as well since the house needed a woman's touch. Also, Jack basically begged me to move in so I can continue to do his laundry like before.<p>

I sat in Jack's room wrapping presents for their nieces. Jerry pretty much stashed all of his presents for the girls here. Now we're left to wrap them since tomorrow is Christmas. We even threw a few gifts into the big pile of presents.

"So, What'd you get me for christmas?" Jack asked.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you." I said, placing the newly wrapped barbie doll on the floor with the rest of the stuff.

"Come on, tell me!"

"Fine," I said. "I got you coal."

"Funny, but what'd you really get me?" He asked.

"I'm being serious." I said.

"Fine, don't tell me." I got Jack the guitar that he'd been eyeing for over a year now. It cost me over 500 bucks, and I got him a a case to go with it. What I also managed to get was his guitar signed by Slash. It wasn't easy, but I know a guy that's close to his people. Jack is going to freak once he sees it, but first I'm gonna give him a box full of coal as a gag. "But what's the news that you're gonna tell the whole family tomorrow."

"If I tell you, You have to act surprised when I tell it tomorrow. You can't tell anyone." I said. He nodded.

"Jen, it's me. I can keep a secret." He said. I shrugged. I reached into my purse, and pulled out the picture. I handed it to Jackie, and waited for his reaction. "These are ultrasound pictures."

"Yep,"

"What's that dot in the picture?"

"Your future niece or nephew." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow," He said. "Congrats." He fully embraced into a hug.

"Found out yesterday." I said.

"Does Bobby know?" I shook my head.

"I was gonna tell him tomorrow like everyone else."

"How do you think he's gonna react?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm excited." I said. "But now that I've told you my surprise, Who are you bringing tomorrow?"

"Not gonna tell you." He said.

"Jack."

"Just set an extra place at the table." He said. I roll my eyes.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

"You really did get me coal." Jack said, looking into the box.

"I told you," I said as I sipped my tea and the other Mercer brothers are laughing.

"That's not cool." I smiled.

"Calm down," I said, getting up from the couch. I walked upstairs and reached into my closet to pull out the guitar case. I walked downstairs, and I could see Jack's face change. He looked excited. "Merry Christmas Jack." I handed him the case, and sat next to him. He opened the case, then looked at me.

"I love you!." He said, hugging me.

"Love you too,"

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"The guitar that I was looking at for over a year."

"That's not all, look in the corner." I said, pointed to the signature. He looked at the guitar once more.

"YOU GOT IT SIGNED MY SLASH!" He exclaimed. I nodded. "How'd you even do that?!"

"I know people." After everyone opened their presents, it was time for dinner. My plan was to show Bobby the picture, and hope for the best.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

We sat down at the table, and the spot Jack told me to make was still empty.

"Please don't say I wasted my time setting a spot, unless that's for your imaginary friend." I teased.

"No," There was a knock on the front door. "There they are now." Jack got up from the table.

"Who's coming?" Bobby asked. I shrug. Just then Jack walks in with a brunette. She had blue eyes that stood out, and a petite figure.

"Everyone, This is my girlfriend Aubrey." He said. Everyone looks at the two, and is apparently speechless. I knew about Aubrey since Jack never really stopped talking about her.

"I'm Jen. Nice to finally meet you, Aubrey. Jack has said so much about you." I said.

"You knew?" Bobby asked. I nodded.

"He didn't want me to say anything until he was ready." I explained. As dinner went on, I kept trying to figure out the best time to say something. "Bobby, Can I show you something?"

"Sure?" He said, hesitantly. I took the picture from my lap, and handed it to him.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"What's the dot?" Bobby asked. I took in a deep breath.

"A baby." I exhaled. "Our baby."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Bobby." I said. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Bobby. I look at Jack, and he catches my gaze.

"We're gonna have a baby?" He finally asks after a while of silence. I nodded. I looked at his face to see he reaction. "We're gonna have a baby!" He hugged me causing me to smile.

"I'm almost a month." I said. A wave of congratulations went around the table. I'm pregnant with a Mercer child. Something tells me that I should be a little worried because after all they're a Mercer.


End file.
